Love Like You
by Amechez
Summary: After Rick leaves and is arrested by Federation, Morty and Summer's world comes crashing down, thinking that they will never see him again. But on one particular day, Morty finds a box in Rick's room, that was never taken. They find themselves in a life or death situation: Staying on Earth or Saving Rick's life. Will they take the risk of fighting, or stay on Earth? Rated M
1. Prologue

_**AN: I got an idea for another fan fiction! This is going to be a long story. It all takes place after "The Wedding Squanchers" and pretty much what I think happened after. Trigger warning for this chapter and maybe a couple other chapters. There will be an X where the trigger starts and stops if you want to continue reading.**_

 _ **Anyways, Enjoy!**_

* * *

Prologue

 _Two Months after the wedding:_

Morty sits alone in the garage, staring at everything. There used to be a lot of experiments, guns, inventions, and other things on the shelves. Now, there's nothing.

Morty dropped out of high school last month, along with Summer. She was smoking cigarettes, Morty drank a lot of alien liquor, Beth drank more than ever, and Jerry was having the time of his life.

* * *

Suddenly, Morty spotted a gun lying on the floor. _I don't want to live anymore, not without Rick, at least._ Morty thought to himself, as he brought the gun to his temple. He was about to pull the trigger, when Summer walked into the room.

* * *

"Morty! Stop, don't do it!" Summer yelled, taking the gun away, and placing it on the desk.

Morty stood up looking at Summer. "Why the hell should I? I-I don't deserve to l-live without R-Rick. I need him, S-Summer." Morty choked out, falling back to the ground, and cried softly.

Summer crouched down. She put her hand on his cheek. "I get you, Morty. You were close to Grandpa, and you love him, but offing yourself won't fix anything." Summer said, wiping tears off his cheek. "I promise we will find him." Summer finished, stood up, and helped her brother up to his feet.

Morty lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her thin body, crying softly.

Summer returned the hug, patting his back.

He pushed back and left her in the garage. Morty walked past another fight in the kitchen, not really surprising. He opened the door to his room.

Summer heard Morty hit his wall, for the seventieth time this month, as she lit a cigarette.

"Summer! Y-You gotta see this!" Morty yelled.

Summer ran up the stairs, into Rick's room. She found her brother looking at a small, bronze box.

Both of them where in awe as the box lit up. Morty dropped the box on the floor, with a clank.

A small hologram showed someone neither of them had ever seen in their lives.

The person wore a hood, and their eyes shined a bright amber color. They took of the hood to show dark blonde hair, and the face of a terrified woman. The person began to speak, their voice shaking as they talked. They said:

" _Hello, is this thing on? Okay, good, cause I'm only gonna say this once. This is Ericka, speaking to from Intergalactic Rebellion with an urgent message. We have some Intel on Sanchez. If you are watching this and are a part of his family, after this message, contact me IMIDEATLY! Earth C-137 is in danger of Federation. Sanchez has been arrested, and everyone here knows he won't give up information without a fight. They are looking for anyone who might know of the schematics for the portal gun. They have methods of getting info that no one else can even comprehend. My sister, Veronica, won't give up without a fight either. She is looking for his family to see if they know anything. What I'm trying to say is…. I need help to save the damn multiverse, and Sanchez. This is Ericka, signing out."_

"OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR!" A gruff voice yelled. It was an armored Gromflomite along with an overdressed woman.

"Summer, we have to leave. For Rick." Morty whispered to Summer.

"I already packed. Contact Ericka?" Summer asked.

"Here goes… Well… everything." Morty grabbed the small box. He pushed the button on the bottom.

"H-Hello? This is M-Morty Smith, from Earth dimension C-137, and my sister and I need an escort to Rebellion. We need some help finding Rick."

* * *

 _ **AN: This is the end of the first chapter. I started writing at nine at night, and now it's twelve am. I TAKE LONG TO DO THIS SHIT! I go in-depth with my characters, so, that is one reason I take so damn long. I had the idea of Morty and Summer doing illegal stuff cause they are depressed. I have to stop each chapter where I feel it is right to so, sorry if the chapters are too long or too short. I'm still new at this fan fiction stuff so bear with me… The next chapter will be posted at like nine or ten in the morning, so expect that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Rate and Review; you can PM me if you have any ideas, and follow for updates to this story. Anyways, Stay Schwifty my friends.**_


	2. Rebellion and Intelligence Enhancement

_**AN: This is going to tell you guys about who Ericka and Veronica are, and also how Morty and Summer escape Earth. There is a huge surprise that happens in this part if the story as well!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter One:

Rebellion and Intelligence Enhancement

* * *

Morty heard a ship land on the ground. It wasn't a Federation ship; he really didn't know what ship it was.

A portal opened under the floor. He didn't know who else had a portal gun. Hell, he never knew anyone else had one other than Rick. "Hello? Morty? Summer? Are you two here?" Ericka asked, peeking her head out of the portal.

"Are you E-Ericka?" Morty asked.

She looked out from the sides and nodded. "Do you two have your belongings? If so, let's get the hell out of dodge!" Ericka yelled.

Morty had gotten his belongings before they came. He found stuff that Rick had left in his room, but nobody claimed. So, he took them.

"Y-Yeah we do." Morty answered, after checking his bag one last time.

Ericka pulled his leg into the portal, after Summer jumped in. He fell on his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Morty. Morty, wake up. We're here." Ericka said, shaking him lightly.

Morty woke up with a jolt. He felt _different_ , not bad different, but felt smarter? He couldn't quite explain it, but he feels like he knows _everything_. _I-I feel like Rick. This feels…. Awesome._ Morty thought.

"Ericka, do you h-have my brainwave patterns in y-your systems?" Morty asked.

"We do. Why?" Ericka questioned, looking puzzled at the question.

"C-Could you give me an IQ t-test?" Morty asked awkwardly.

Ericka looked at Morty in awe. He was embarrassed to ask for an IQ test, since he probably knows something they don't. "Sure." Ericka answered. "Summer, go and take your stuff to your quarters. I'll be right back." Ericka ordered.

Morty looked back. He felt light headed. Morty usually never felt light headed. He only felt like that when he drank too much. "Morty, why exactly do you want an IQ test done?" Ericka asked, startling Morty in the process.

"I-I just do. Plus, I wanna kn-know what it is, due to how d-drunk I am. And how many brain cells I've lost." Morty whispered the last part. He truly wanted to know if he became smarter somehow, without being in school for two damn months. Something must have happened in that span of time.

They walked until they hit the "Test Room". Morty had as much time as he needed to complete the test.

* * *

It took him under five minutes to complete the whole thing, which was unusual for Morty. "They're. gonna grade the test for a few minutes and give you the results later. In the meantime, the doctors are going to scan your brain. They need an accurate scan to see a comparison between two months ago and now." Ericka told Morty.

Ericka led Morty to the Emergency Room, which led to the brain scanner. Two female, or looked female, doctors stood by the machine. "Hello, Ericka. What can we do for you?" The light blueish female alien asked.

"I need to have this kid over here get a brain scan. He just took an IQ test, so we need accurate results." Ericka responded.

"Of course! We'll do it right away." The purple female alien answered. "Just sit here and we shall begin!" Both female aliens shouted happily.

Morty took a seat on the blue chair. They placed two wires to Morty's temples. "This won't hurt a bit. Though, it might tickle." The purple alien assured. The light blue alien leaned the chair back and put a silver helmet type thing on his head. It looked like something Rick would have made. Maybe, he did make it. "Relax, you'll be fine. It doesn't take long. Believe me; I had it done a long time ago. Don't ask." Ericka said calmly.

They were right, it did tickle. He fought the urge to laugh, though he did smile a bit. He felt the helmet be taken off his head, along with the wires and the chair move back into it's original position. "All done. You'll have the results later." The doctors said.

"Thank you. Come on, Morty! We have to get you set up." Ericka yelled. Morty stood up, and speed walked out the door. "Ericka, who is Veronica exactly?" Morty asked. He turned his attention to all the aliens that were in the emergency room. There were Orbulites, Rolorians, and Bird People? _Hold up, BIRDPERSON?! He's alive, but how in the wor-_ He saw Squanchy standing right next to him. Morty will have to talk to him later.

"Veronica is my younger, twin sister. She is a tiny bit smarter than me, but she is meaner and has the tendency to go…. Insane when she doesn't get what she wants. Last time she did get what she wanted, she destroyed a whole planet. I fear for your grandfather greatly. Though, neither of them will ever give up easily. So, we have a damn chance." Ericka explained.

"Well, I think we can do this. R-Rick might be a huge asshole, but I-I have faith in him." Morty said, lowering his head as he said Rick was an asshole.

"As do I my friend. As do I." Ericka answered.

Morty saw his bag near the ship they came from. He picked it up and began following Ericka again. She showed him to his quarters. "You need to put a password on here. I won't look while you enter it. If all else fails, you have to sign the password on here." Ericka explained.

Morty knew a password he could use. He entered in his password and signed it, so the lock knew his handwriting. _**Access Granted, Welcome Mortimer Smith Senior.**_

Morty didn't like his name really. Especially his last name. He wanted another name. "Ericka, do you think I could…. Change my name?" Morty asked.

"Why would you want do that?" Ericka questioned.

"I-I don't wanna be known as Mortimer Smith anymore. I rather be…. Morty… um… Sanchez. Morty Sanchez." Morty answered.

"I can change your name for you. You don't have to sign anything. I promise." Ericka responded.

"Th-Thanks Ericka. I-I'm gonna unpack now." Morty answered.

Ericka left Morty to unpack his bag. He put his guns on a shelf, all of his scientific elixirs on a desk, and anything else either under the bed or in the closet.

By the time he was at the bottom of the bag, he found his liquor, and a framed photo. The photo was of Rick and himself on a camping trip in another dimension. Morty began to cry again. He wanted to find Rick and bring him back so things could be his version of normal.

After the first two weeks of Rick taking him on adventures, he hated to admit it, but he never really cared if he wasn't normal anymore. He just played it like that so Summer would stop harassing him about each adventure. Morty never meant what he said to Rick. He loves Rick and never meant for him to leave. Morty wanted him to stay, so they could fix this mess, together.

Morty shook the thought out of his head and put the photo on the bed side table. His new room would have to be fixed soon, but that would happen in a couple of days. Put in a workbench, couple more shelves, and bam!

But right now, Morty just wanted to get some answers. Like, why he knew everything, how he could tell what all of the components in the garage are from each other, or why he was smarter than before. He was always called, "as dumb as they come" and wanted to know what made him like this.

* * *

"How the hell can he be this damn intelligent? Morty never was to begin with, so what changed that? Grace, call in Ericka." The doctor ordered.

"Ericka, could you come to the exam room? Now, please?" Grace asked over her communicator.

Ericka entered the room. "What is it, Grace?" Ericka asked.

"How did Morty get a concussion? And when did it occur?" Grace questioned.

"It happened after I….. Pulled his leg into the ship! No wonder he was out so damn long!" Ericka exclaimed, realizing what had actually happened.

The doctor and Grace looked at each other. They suddenly realized it too. Morty's genetics had reshuffled and Jerry's genetics were nowhere apart of him anymore. It was all of Rick's genetics that were in him now. He was still a bit stupid, but Morty thought like Rick, acts like Rick, hell, he even built like Rick.

"Ericka, look at these and then look at these." The doctor told Ericka, handing her Morty's old files.

Ericka looked at his old IQ, his old brainwave patterns, and his old intelligent level.

The doctor handed her the other files, taking back the old ones. Ericka gasped as she read the new file. His IQ was over 175, his brainwave patterns weren't the complimentary "Morty Waves" to hide Rick's genius. It was Rick's genius. And his intelligence level was Rick's too.

"So…. In a sense…. Morty…. Is an extraordinary….. GENIUS?!" Ericka exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes, yes he is. He has been since birth, but he spent too much time with his father. So he became an…." Grace stopped. "An idiot? I know. But he's a genius because of me…. When I pulled his leg, he hit his head pretty hard. His genetics reshuffled and now he's…. Rick." Ericka finished.

"Give this to Morty, when you think he's ready. He will be pleased to get the results." Grace ordered.

"Of course, Grace. Thank you." Ericka responded.

The doctor opened the file cabinet and placed Morty's files in alphabetical order, by last name. Ericka left Morty's new birth certificate on the table for Grace and the doctor to refile it along with his documents.

Ericka knocked on Morty's door. She wanted to give him the news. "Morty, could you open the door? Please?" Ericka asked her head up against the door. She heard Morty snore softly. He must have been tired from the whole ordeal, could say she'd blame him.

Ericka slipped the folder under the door. He'd find the papers when he woke up. For now, she wanted to leave him be so he could sleep. She walked off, looking for Jackson and Derick. She had to spread the word to everyone in Rebellion.

* * *

 _ **AN: It took so damn long to finish this damn chapter! The next chapter will focus on Rick. Good God, I really need to sleep better. It doesn't help that I've been playing Pokémon Go all damn week. And I had to do this in secret. (Nobody knows about my fan fictions. I'm a secret writer. DON'T JUDGE ME! XD). Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. You can PM me, give me suggestions, and tell me if you like where this is going. Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	3. Get Out of My Head!

_**AN: Hey dudes! It took me so long to post the last chapter that I spent three nights on it. This one focus' on Rick and what he's going through.**_

 _ **This chapter will have some heart break. Believe me; I almost couldn't finish writing it. It made its own author cry. There is a mention of suicide in here.**_

 _ **Sorry, it's how it played in out my damn head. And its anxiety talking this time.**_

* * *

Chapter Two:

Get Out of My Head!

* * *

Rick hated this. He wanted to be back with his family.

Veronica was up his ass. For the past two months, Veronica tortured him, and stripped away his dignity. She wanted him to crack, but Rick never gave up easily.

They only let the prisoners down for what Veronica calls "food", and when they wanted answers, ending with torture, being half naked, or some of them died.

Rick felt his cell move down; gromflomites unlocked him, and escorted him to the "Torture Room".

They threw Rick onto a cold, metal lab table, and restrained him. Rick heard Veronica's footsteps as she walked down the hall. It really wasn't that hard. She always wore black leather boots.

"Why hello there, Sanchez. Nice to see you again, isn't it?" Veronica smirked looking at the man on the table.

"Not in the mood to talk? No matter. I have something that will make you talk, sooner or later." Veronica walked around the table, giving her the chance to see the setup he was in.

Rick still said nothing. He wanted to tell her off, but he knew the pain he'd endure would be bad enough as it is.

Veronica whispered something to one of the guards. It was something about making the lab table convert into a chair. That was not good.

The guard did as he was told and pressed the button underneath the table. Rick found himself unable to move. "Don't try and struggle. It only makes it _**worse**_." Veronica stepped in front of Rick, bending down the waist to reach his face, and started stroking his face.

She motioned one of the guards to hand her the remote. Her tactic was different for every damn prisoner, but Rick was different. Veronica could never make him talk. Until what she thought now.

She pushed a torture button, highly doubting Rick knew which one. A metallic helmet came down from the ceiling. This shit must be brand fucking new. Rick tried to look away from the screen, but he was unable to. "Don't worry. I'm not extracting anything. This machine is built to incept a person's greatest fear. And until you crack, I'll be torturing someone else." Veronica explained. "Guards! Turn on the damn thing and go! I'll be waiting for you two outside." Veronica ordered.

The two guards did as they were told. Now, nobody was in the room, except for Rick. He was left alone with his fears and thoughts. God, he hated being sober. He had withdrawal symptoms, he felt weaker, hell, he had vomited almost everything.

Rick knew what she really wanted. "Not extracting anything" his right nipple! She wanted to know what he was truly afraid of and use it against him. "S-Stop! G-Get Out Of M-My Head!" Rick grunted through his teeth, pouring sweat everywhere.

His darkest memories came to life. He didn't want it this way, he had to be strong. For his planet, for his family…. For…. Morty.

Rick fought back tears as he thought of his grandson. He would be the one person who is still on his side.

He was becoming undone. Breaking. Slowly crumbling. He wanted this to all stop. All Rick wanted now was to go home. Drink this pain away. See.. Morty again.

The machine registered his deepest fear and played it. Morty was there. He was perfectly fine. But he had been shot a second after Rick made the assumption. He was holding his dead grandson in his arms. Cursing and screaming at the sky. Rick cried while Morty looked at him with lifeless eyes.

He wanted to scream. His pain was too much. Rick was fighting the urge to ball his damn eyes out. Veronica can't win. Rick would not let her verge victorious. He had to keep his emotions down. _God damn it! You are Rick Sanchez man! Y-You don't let this mother fucking bitch win!_ Rick heard a voice he hadn't heard in years. It felt good.

* * *

 _If you find a gun, this could all be over. Morty could figure things out. He's smart enough to figure things out, Rick._

* * *

" _N-No, I can't leave him. Morty needs me…._ " Rick whispered softly as the helmet came off. His head slumped over the side of the chair. He fell partly asleep.

Veronica slapped the man clean across the face. Rick woke up. He was dreaming of his grandson. Rick felt sympathy for Morty. He knew that his grandson loves him, and he had never meant to hurt him, or make him leave.

"How could you fall asleep?! No one ever has after torture! They all are too afraid of what they saw or endured! What the actual hell, Sanchez?!" Veronica slapped him again.

Rick had face those fears and demons. He was exhausted from what he endured. As for his mind, he was almost mind broken. And he wouldn't allow it.

If someone has a plan to get him, and his mind was broken, he would try to commit suicide. He already knew the consequences of mind breaking.

"Take him back to his cell before I rip his head off! I can't deal with him!" Veronica ordered.

Rick was dragged to his cell, like how it was two months ago. He zoomed left and right, then finally got to the Max Security prison. He was a living damn crucifix again.

"Find me his grandson. That will make him fucking crack." Veronica commanded.

She had plans other than trying to destroy Rick, his family, and her own sister. Veronica wants information from Rick, she wants Morty to die and her sister to be stabbed.

Veronica saw the cameras on the maximum security prison. She looked at Rick, seeing him fight the urge to cry. "I will break you, Sanchez. Mark my damn words."

* * *

 _ **AN: Good God! I've been writing since twelve in the damn morning! And I didn't fall the fuck asleep! How the hell?! Next chapter will consist of Rebellion and Morty's plan to save Rick. I cried so much while writing this chapter! I couldn't bear to write a chapter with a suicide mention in it. I had to finish this train wreck of a chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I already started the next chapter, so it should be up at some point, so look out for that.**_

 _ **You can PM me if you want to. Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	4. Planning is F ng Hard!

_**AN: So, I came back from crying my damn eyes out, and being asleep. The last chapter I wrote broke my heart and I pulled an all-nighter to finish it. This chapter will be a longer one.**_

 _ **No triggers this time! Yay!**_

* * *

Chapter Three:

Planning is F $!?ng Hard!

* * *

Morty woke up at about six in the morning. He found the files that were left after Ericka knocked on the door last night.

Morty gasped. He saw his results and saw what they wrote on the bottom. The paper read:

 _Morty,_

 _You are one of the most intelligent beings in this Multiverse. If your grandfather wasn't in prison, he would be so proud. If you have a plan, please meet us at eight am. You'll figure out where we meet._

 _-Ericka_

Morty did have a plan. He had to be there by eight, so he wanted to look decent for that meeting. He got out of bed, took a shower and wore his traditional yellow T-shirt and blue jeans.

Ericka woke up after Morty started taking his shower. Since she gave him the files, she found an extra lab coat while she was looking for anything that else she could give him. She left another note.

Morty walked in the room, looking for a hair tie. He hadn't cut his hair in two months. Though, it wasn't that long until now.

He found one, on top of a lab coat? It had a note in the pocket.

 _Morty,_

 _I know by now you wanted to find your shit and can't find it so, take my hair tie. Also, I found the lab coat while looking for a hair tie. It's yours now, Mr. Sanchez._

 _-Ericka_

Morty was premature to be called Mr. Sanc- Hold the damn phone! Ericka really had changed his name! She kept her word.

"Morty! Are you ready?" Ericka asked knocking on the door loudly. Thank God Summer wasn't sleeping near him.

"J-Just a second! Let me brush out my hair!" Morty yelled loudly. He never had this problem with short hair. No wonder Summer takes so damn long to get down stairs!

Morty exited the room. He had his hair in a ponytail, his new lab coat on, with his regular clothes on.

"Well look at you, Mr. Sanchez. All fancy and shit. Just kidding. So, do have a plan?" Ericka asked.

"I do, but you guys gotta trust me. I have to get arrested first though. And I need to change who I am." Morty explained.

"Well, are you coming to the meeting this morning then?" Ericka asked.

"Oh, I am. That's why I was up so early." Morty answered.

He was way too tired, but got up anyways to go to that meeting. Morty had to get Rick back, and kick Veronica's ass for this shit.

"We're taking the elevator. I don't have time for the stairs." Ericka said.

Morty followed Ericka into the elevator. He knew what the buttons were which was weird for him. Morty rarely knew an alien language, let alone the numbers.

Ericka pressed the button that said lowest level. It took no time at all, to reach the bottom level. It held an armory, gun range, and a training room.

"I'll go in first. They know Rick but not you, so I have to get them ready for the next generation of Sanchez to come in. Understand, Morty?" Ericka asked.

"Yes. I stay here while you prep them." Morty answered.

Ericka nodded and started walking into the room. There was all the people who would help them somehow. She saw Squanchy, Birdperson, the president of the United States, and several other people.

"Good morning. For this meeting, we have Morty Smith…. Or should I say Morty Sanchez, coming to give us his plan to save Rick. Morty, come on in!" Ericka yelled.

Morty walked in, and his heart stopped. All the people Rick and himself had helped were here. Pers, Squanch, the president, and most of the whole Multiverse were there.

"H-Hello. Well, my plan for saving Rick starts out by getting arrested. I have enough crimes on my head which are assassination, murder, illegal trading, and way more than I can list to get into the same side of the prison as Rick." Morty explained.

"Morty, your grandfather is in a part of the prison that half of us can't reach without getting killed on the spot. How do you think we can get you?" Birdperson questioned.

"That's the other part of the plan. I need to get Rick out in the open and probably kill a lot of gromflomites. We will need some back up, so Ericka, you need to come with the army and I need Summer to bring…. Council so we can kick some damn ass!" Morty yelled.

"What about us? We need some way of helping out." The president asked.

"There will probably be a war, since Veronica is going to look for me and not ever be able to find me, so…. I will need to have all of Earth to fight Federation." Morty answered.

"All right then." The president replied.

"So, is everyone in on this plan?" Morty asked.

Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, we need to prep for this plan." Morty said.

Everyone left the room to do their own thing. "You inspired them to help us out. Nice one." Ericka thanked.

"I have to go make some stuff. Maybe make another portal gun depending on what resources I have in my room. See you later." Morty walked off.

* * *

Ericka took out her journal that she had for the longest time. She wrote:

 _May 17, 2015_

 _Rick's grandson has a plan for saving him_ _and brings my sister down. She needs to die, but I love her. My insane little sister. She needs to pay for what she has done to Morty's family for splitting them apart._

 _Veronica has Rick, Beth and Jerry fighting way more, Summer is smoking and taking pills and Morty losing himself to depression and alcohol addiction. Morty needs Rick to keeping him from offing himself and Rick needs Morty for the same reason._

 _I need to prepare for the plan once it starts. I will update this page if needed._

 _-EG_

* * *

 _ **The next chapter will explain Veronica a bit more and Morty will make the portal gun so he can go and get Rick's shit.**_

 _ **Don't forget to R &R. You may PM me. **_

_**Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	5. Getting Started

_**AN: I did a flashback in this part of the story by from someone who asked on my PM. Morty tries build a new portal gun. No triggers! Yeah!**_

* * *

Chapter Four:

Getting Started

* * *

Several years ago:

 _Marie Gemstone was in labor with two twins. She was told to breathe, even though it was hard. The first baby came out. Seven minutes later, the other came out._

" _Mr. Gemstone, your wife has had your children. Come with me." The nurse whispered._

 _Donald Gemstone followed the nurse into the hospital room his wife was in. "Hello, I'm yours and your sister's daddy." Donald whispered to his twin daughters._

" _I was thinking of the name Ericka and the other would be Veronica. What do you think, Donald?" Marie asked._

" _I think those are perfect names, honey." Donald replied holding the baby that came out seven minutes after the one Marie was holding. "You will be Veronica and your sister will be Ericka."_

* * *

Present Day:

Morty pulled an all-nighter trying to figure out new schematics for a portal gun. He was still up at seven in the morning. He finally found the parts he needed. Now what was it that Rick told him if he can't find a way to start? Oh right! Pull things apart.

Well, it was fine, until Morty pulled out the wrong wire, which electrocuted him. His hair was in a peach fuzz style and when he looked at himself in his dagger, he gasped. He looked like a younger version of Rick. Morty tried to flatten his hair, but failed. "Why bother doing that now." Morty muttered.

He went back to pulling out parts and wires. When he found the parts he needed, he put the machine back in his closet. He raided a hospital on Earth the week he came back from the stupid wedding. So, he brought the technology from the new hospital.

Morty looked at the schematics again and tried to find some circular shaped glass. It wasn't that hard to find, though, he never thought of looking at the hospital machine. Morty took it back out and found what he needed. He looked at the schematics and had find a button, a small keypad with letters and numbers, and a small tube along with green fluid.

Morty found all of the materials from that hospital machine. He made an exact portal gun that Rick had before he rigged the gun to explode.

* * *

 _Twenty years ago_

" _Dad! Veronica took my journal! Tell her to give it back!" Ericka cried._

 _Donald took the journal from Veronica and gave it back to Ericka._

 _Ericka wrote in the journal. She wrote:_

 _ **May 17, 1987**_

 _ **Today is mine and my sister's eighth birthday. She acts like a brat. Mom and dad fight all the time saying they wish they got an abortion. I cry when I hear that, while Veronica laughs and calls me a cry baby. Today is supposed to be a happy day, but our parents won't stop fighting.**_

 _ **I think of myself of the problem, and Veronica just the symptom.**_

 _ **-EG**_

* * *

Present day:

Morty had to leave really quick to get Rick's stuff. Ericka refused to let him go as far as stepping foot in that prison. She thought he wasn't ready, when he had tactic and could run faster than Summer and herself combined.

"I have to go out for a while! I'll be back, Ericka!" Morty yelled.

Morty opened the portal. He walked into it, finding himself in the Max Security part of the prison. Sirens blared and gromflomites came at the sound.

"Oh Fuck me in the ass and call me Maria!" Morty yelled. He ran for his damn life, shooting every guard he saw.

Rick was in the torture room at the time the sirens blared. There was a small screen in the corner of the room. He was alone, watching memories of Morty and himself, but stopped watching and looked at the monitor. There was a thin young teenager in a lab coat, and a black jacket, running from gromflimites, shooting them ramped.

Veronica walked into the room, giving orders over the mic in her ear. "This kid is relentless. He won't stop!" Veronica yelled. "Bring me that fifteen year old- Bring him to me now!" Veronica screamed over the mic.

She knew it was Morty. No one in that family was so dimwitted to think she couldn't see through his disguise. Veronica was determined to kill him, right in front of Rick, so he would crack open.

Morty took out his dagger before entering the central control center. He stabbed the two guards and contacted Ericka. "Ericka, I might need some help." Morty yelled into the communicator.

"Where the hell are you?!" Ericka screamed.

Veronica turned up the volume of the monitor. "That kid knows my sister?! Oh now he has another reason to die!" Veronica yelled.

"Relax, I just came to get his shit. I'm fine." Morty answered.

"You don't understand! My sister is monitoring you! You can't let Rick know you're there. It will put him in more danger, let alone yourself and your family! Get his shit and get the hell out of there!" Ericka ordered.

"Get that kid before he leaves! I need that damn kid!" Veronica commanded.

Morty got Rick's stuff and ran. He found a safe place to open a portal and upped into the portal.

* * *

 _Ten years ago_

 _Veronica was alone in her bedroom. She couldn't leave until she was stable. That was the rule._

 _Veronica came out with bloodshot eyes and messy hair. She had a knife in hand and found her parents._

 _She wanted revenge for locking her up, calling her defective and making her unstable. Veronica killed both of her parents and once her sister came home, she called the asylum._

" _It's for your own good, sis. I-I'm sorry…" Ericka cried looking at her sister in a strait jacket and a muffle._

 _Veronica vowed to get her revenge on Ericka and anyone who gets in her way._

* * *

Present day:

"What were you thinking?! You could have been killed or arrested!" Ericka cried.

Ericka realized; he had went for Rick's stuff, and to find an escape route. She hugged Morty tightly, catching him off guard.

"I'm glad you're okay. Don't ever do that again." Ericka whispered.

"I-I need to make some stuff before I actually g-get arrested." Morty grunted out from being crushed from her muscles.

"Okay. I'll let you get to it. Also tomorrow, we need to talk to council to see if they'll help us. Got it?" Ericka asked.

"Ye-Yeah. I might see you tonight to plan." Morty walked off to his room.

Ericka took out her journal again.

 _May 17, 2015_

 _Today is my birthday. I celebrate alone again. Veronica celebrates like a queen, getting her wish she wanted when she started the war on Birdworld:_

 _To take Rick and torture him till he breaks._

 _She took him away from his family. I know my sister by now. Veronica regrets nothing._

 _Morty must stop her before Rick cracks and gives any information to her._

 _-EG_

* * *

 _ **AN: Well, it took me a long time figure out how to give some good backstory of the sisters. The sisters never wanted to be rivals, but after the asylum, they were really best friends.**_

 _ **We go back to Rick in the next chapter. No triggers happening in that chapter for sure!**_

 _ **R &R and you can PM me.**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	6. Keep it Together

_**AN: This chapter goes back to Rick. No Triggers. Just memories and fluff.**_

* * *

Chapter Five:

Keep it Together

* * *

Rick was engulfed into what Veronica yelled yesterday when that kid came and ran for someone's shit.

He never thought he'd want to try and figure out who that kid was. He wasn't Morty. Kid was too smart to be Morty. It couldn't have been Summer, Veronica called the kid a dude when he ran for the stuff.

Wait…. It could have been Morty! He didn't know how to make a portal gun, but probably tried. But the kid had tactic and Morty rarely had tactic. He would follow Rick around and purged twice on the same night four months ago. The kid did have a dagger, which was by far Morty's favorite weapon of choice. Maybe…

Rick's cell moved down from the rest of them and landed in the same place it always did. Rick was dragged, since he was being stubborn as fuck right now.

He was restrained into the chair, for the millionth time. Veronica was moving slightly faster. She must have been furious her guards didn't get that kid. "I can't fucking deal with these damn clods anymore! They give me a headache, not to mention, that damn kid took all of Sanchez' stuff! So now, we're all screwed! Someone just kill me now!" Veronica screamed.

Rick noticed something: She was having a mental breakdown. And he was laughing in his mind, smirking on the outside.

"Mom! I have news!" A young girl ran into the room

"Honey, tell me later. I need to do my job." Veronica looked away and then back at the girl.

"But it's about the boy who took Sanchez' stuff! You have to know who he is." The girl whined.

"I don't wanna hear- Wait what?! Who is he exactly?!" Veronica asked.

The girl whispered to Veronica something about he was a Sanchez and his name was Morty.

"I knew it! Thank you, Victoria. Now, run along and let mommy finish her work." Veronica smirked. She had her priorities in order now.

"You know what you have to do by now! Do it and meet my daughter out in the hallway. Do you understand?!" Veronica yelled.

"Y-Yes sir! We will do it now!" The two guards replied.

That helmet wasn't really new anymore. It had multiple functions:

Inception, reliving painful crap, reliving good times, oh and draining the crap out of someone to get answers. He was always tired when he was done with it.

Rick wasn't impressed by what she was trying to do. But he had never seen her daughter before. Hell, he never even knew that bitch had a daughter.

The machine finally started. He never resisted watching the shit he was subjected to, since he had lived it already.

But he saw something different: Morty. She was determined to make him crack, matter what she had to do.

It started out with very young Morty, small and innocent, nothing to trouble him. His parents were toxic and his sister screamed so much. Rick picked up his only grandson and cradled him in his arms.

" _Shhh. It's okay Morty…. N-No need to cry. I'm here, your grandpa Rick." Rick hushed him._

" _R-Rick! Rick!" Morty blurted out. His first ever word he said was Rick._

Rick was fighting the urge to breakdown. He watched as he put his grandson into the crib.

The next memory was of the time he had to babysit Summer and Morty. Not the morning he came, thank God. But the night when Morty was scared.

" _H-Hey. Its okay, bud. No need to be afraid. I'm here." Rick whispered as Morty nuzzled into him._

" _C-Can you stay w-with me for the night? Please?" Morty asked._

" _Sure. Anything for you." Rick picked up his crying grandson, and walked to his bed. Rick had moved the covers back a bit. He let his four year old grandson lay on his stomach. They both fell asleep._

That one wasn't as bad, but stung a bit to relive. He wishes to be drunk while watching these, but he was left alone with his thoughts, and emotions.

The next few were the adventures they had together. Now that stung a crap ton. He never meant to sound mean, act like an asshole, or anything like that. He loves Morty, and doesn't want him to get hurt, let alone die.

One of them was the aftermath of the Morty led adventure. He was up all night and when Rick came to check up on Morty, he was balling his damn eyes out.

He felt tears prick at the sides of his eyes, but forced them back. He would not let her see him cry. Veronica wasn't going to win. She _**can't**_ win.

* * *

" _Come on Rick…. Keep…. It…. Together!_ "

* * *

His brain was trying to fight the sea of emotions that threatened to burst out and let her see.

The shit from the wedding popped up. He knew BP was dead, hell knows where Tammy or Squanchy is, and his family was back home on Earth.

What he didn't realize is that it wasn't over. The kid from yesterday popped up. "W-What the hell?" Rick whispered looking closely at the kid.

His facial features matched Morty's and his hood looked like Summer's. He never noticed the boy had taken off his hood, until now. He still had his dagger in his hand when he started looking for someone's shit.

" _You don't understand! My sister is monitoring you! You can't let Rick know you're there. It will put him in more danger, let alone yourself and your family! Get his shit and get the hell out of there!"_

He noticed his fighting style: Morty would only fight when needed, and when needed, he fought like Rick. And that kid was doing just that. So the question still stood:

Was this kid Morty, or just a vigilante?

Rick watched as the kid would jump off of walls, perform and stick backflips, and shot like only a Sanchez could.

The kid felt his hair go down in one part, and found his hair tie and put it back up. Then Rick realized: that was no vigilante that was his grandson.

He should have known. The kid used a dagger, and cussed like Rick, but ran like Morty. And he was one of the few people in his family who knew how to punch in the right coordinates on a damn portal gun. Other than himself.

The machine shut off. He knew Veronica was coming. She made this routine every damn day!

"I don't know where the hell that kid went off to, but I will find him!" Veronica yelled.

Rick then realized what Ericka meant: Morty had put _everyone_ in danger. Beth, Summer, Jerry, and the whole Earth. She was going to search for him, then torture Morty right in front of Rick till he cracked.

"Take Sanchez back to his cell. He is no use to me as of right now." Veronica ordered.

They unstrapped Rick and dragged him back to his cell.

Veronica was right on one thing:

They were all screwed.

* * *

 _ **AN: In a couple more chapters, then the plan comes in. I made Rick realize that Morty was the person who came to get his stuff. I will try to post a lot today, so I can move this story along to at least chapter eight. Then, I won't feel bad because Rick won't be alone any more.**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	7. Council Problems

_**AN: This chapter is what happened after the chapter "Getting Started". Ericka and Morty go to council to see if they can help break Rick out of prison.**_

* * *

Chapter Six:

Council Problems

* * *

Morty had some stuff he really had to do. There were processing chips everywhere when he walked into his room.

" _God damn it, Summer. I told you to stay out of my room._ " Morty muttered under his breath.

He had no time to clean it up, but it gave him an idea.

When he got Rick's stuff, Morty saw all of his blueprints and other things.

Morty found the blueprints for the power armor and figured out a way to make the processing chips into portable armor.

It took him a couple hours, since he got electrocuted, again, but he finally finished what he called "Power Chips". He made three for himself, which he would put two in his wrists, and one in his heel with a syringe.

Morty kicked his heel and all of his body, except for his face, was covered in the armor. He kicked his heel again and he was uncovered. His wrists were still covered and he could kick ass no matter what.

"Morty! We need to get to council! Come on!" Ericka banged on his door, holding his file, without his birth certificate.

"H-Hold on!" Morty came running out the door. He opened a portal on the floor and they jumped in together.

Ericka ran in front of him. "I have to talk to council before you enter. They don't know about your intelligence enhancement, so they need to know." Ericka explained.

She went in the court hall and bowed before council, like everyone is supposed to do.

"You may speak, Ericka." Riq IV spoke.

"We need some assistance. Now here me out. Just…. Take these." Ericka gave one of the Rick guards Morty's file.

She watched all of council's eyes widen. "Y-You're joking right? These p-papers are a j-joke right?" Riq IV laughed.

"No sir. These are legit." Ericka answered.

"B-But how?! Only Ricks have these scores! And have th-this IQ! Bring h-him in." Zeta Alpha Rick commanded.

The Rick guards brought in Morty. He was only in there once and that was when they were accused of murdering twenty-seven Ricks and taking their Mortys.

"So, y-you say you're as s-smart as a Rick? How about w-we test that theory?" Riq IV asked.

All of council asked Morty five questions. He answered them all correctly and council was in awe.

"So, w-what can we assist you w-with?" Zeta Alpha Rick asked.

"Rick got arrested two months ago. All we need is for you to help us when we have to face my sister." Ericka explained.

"W-We can't do that. W-We might get arrested as w-well." Riq IV looked down at Morty who looked up at all of council.

"You might not really owe _my_ Rick anything, but you still owe me for wrongly accusing us. So, this is how you'll pay me back." Morty has his priorities in order and needed some more help desperately.

"O-Or what? Yo-You'll cry?" Riq IV laughed again.

Morty kicked his heel and the power armor covered his body. "I'll use the armor. So try and resist, but I'll make you pay." His wrist gun cocked and reloaded. He kicked his heel again and all the armor came off.

"Fine. J-Just don't get injured and we'll be there." Morty and Ericka started walking off. "Oh and Morty, Don't ge-get too cocky. Just because you have the intelligence of a Rick, doesn't mean you aren't an idiot. Take your files b-back." Riq IV gave the files to a guard, who gave the files to Morty.

Morty caught up with Ericka. He opened a portal and walked through. Ericka left to train while Morty retreated into his room.

He opened the folder and found a note.

* * *

 _Morty,_

 _We Ricks might be dick bags, but some of us care for our Mortys as our Mortys care for us. We solemnly promise to help you as much as we can, but if we can't sorry._

 _Ericka told us about your plan to save your Rick. Stay strong and don't give up. We Ricks do have a strong connection to our Mortys and when we feel all hope is lost; our Mortys give us confidence to keep going. So keep him stable and make him feel… Happy._

 _Your Rick needs as much help as he can get. So, when you go and kick her ass, you do it together._

 _Be better than us. Rise above, don't be like us. You're on the right track. You are one of the only Mortys we've seen be as intelligent as his own Rick, that is very impressive. We would really like to see more Mortys like you in the future._

 _-Council of Ricks_

* * *

Morty smiled at the way council didn't call him defective, an idiot, or a Rickless Morty.

He had more allies than he could ever imagine. This is what he needed to kick Veronica's ass and save Rick. He kept the note on his desk, next to his gun. He would read it when he felt like all hope was lost and he wanted to just die.

It would give him hope and let him know he was still needed in this crazy Multiverse.

Rick was right:

The Multiverse is really a crazy and chaotic place.

And it was just what he needed in his life.

* * *

 _ **AN: This took way longer than expected! The next chapter will stop you all in your tracks. The plan commences!**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	8. Arrested

_**AN: Ready for a shocker? Good! Cause I'm gonna give you one! This is not a RickxMorty chapter. I just put fluff in there.**_

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Arrested

* * *

Morty was up early. He had to get ready for the plan to start.

"Dude! I need to talk to you! Open up!" Summer knocked on his door seven times.

Morty put his lab coat on and opened the door. "What is it, Summer? I'm busy." Morty opened the door more and walked over to his desk.

"You haven't been here a lot lately. What have you been doing?" Summer walked over to his desk, looking over his shoulder.

Morty looked at Summer, then went back to work. He had to work out the kinks on his Power Chips before tonight. "None of your business. I need to finish these before tonight." Morty tried to zone out again.

"What happens tonight?" Summer asked.

"That's right! Ericka didn't tell you, did she? I have to leave tonight. I might not come back for a couple weeks." Morty answered, not looking at Summer.

"Wait! A couple weeks?! B-But what about Grandpa Rick?" Summer's eyes watered. Did he not care anymore? Was he going to go back home to Earth to just…. Stay there?

"Summer, just leave me to work. I can't waste time today." Morty lifted his hand, signaling for her to leave.

"Fine! But I'm gonna find grandpa and save him!" Summer yelled, storming out the door.

Morty looked back and locked his door. "Part one complete. Ericka, the orange fell off the tree. Repeat, the orange fell off the tree." Morty whispered into the ear piece.

"Got it, Eagle Two." Summer walked by, crying her eyes out. "Hey Summer, what's the matter?" Ericka asked.

"M-Morty do-doesn't care about g-g-grandpa Rick any-any more! H-He said he w-w-was going to leave tonight and might n-n-not come back for a c-c-couple weeks!" Summer wiped her eyes.

"Summer, he just has work to do off of rebellion. He does still care about Rick. It's just… complicated." Ericka rubbed her back.

"R-Really? So, h-he won't leave forever?" Summer looked up, her mascara running down her cheeks.

"He won't leave forever. _Hopefully…"_ Ericka whispered the last part.

"Thank God!" Summer hugged Ericka.

Morty had worked out the kinks on his heel chip and wrist chips. He needed to sharpen his knives and make another four guns.

It took him five hours to do everything he had to do. Several minutes later, Morty passed out on his bed, wanting to get sleep before getting arrested.

* * *

Morty saw a beautiful field full of grass. Rick was sitting down, playing his guitar?

Morty came to sit next to him. He saw Rick smile slightly as he played a song Morty didn't know and Rick didn't remember the words to. It sounded like a lullaby or an instrumental song for a small child.

Rick hummed the tune as Morty began to doze off. He hugged Rick's torso and fell asleep.

When Morty woke up, Rick had carried him to a small house and was in a bed. Rick was playing the song again. Morty noticed Rick come toward him and sat on the bed. He put his hand on Morty's hair, and put his thumb on his forehead. Rick stroked his forehead, soothing him and lulling him back to sleep.

He felt an arm wrap around him. He woke up for a slight second to see Rick peacefully sleeping next to him. He fell back asleep.

* * *

Morty woke up from his dream, and looked at his watch. 8:30 pm.

He needed to get to the alley and get arrested. Now!

"I need to go for my work. I'll be back in a couple days. Maybe weeks!" Morty yelled.

He opened a portal and walked through into an alley. He watched for gromflomites and ran to get one of their attention.

"Hey! That's the kid Veronica is looking for! Get him!" The gromflomites ran for him.

Morty stopped in another alley, raising his hands. He was tasered and sent in a ship.

He woke up in the ship. Morty had his mugshot taken. "Take this box and the jumpsuit. Put all of your belongings in there." The armored gromflomite ordered.

He did, but the way he wanted to do it. He found a pocket in the jumpsuit when he put it on. Morty took out his dagger out of his coat pocket and placed it in his jumpsuit pocket.

His gun fit in there, another two daggers did and he left the rest in there, except for his portal gun. It was the only way he was getting the hell out of here.

He had his records on a screen, but it was in a different language. The two gromflomites looked at each other.

Veronica waited for Morty to get there. "I finally caught you! Yes!" Veronica laughed maniacally.

"Promise me one thing: You don't say my name, and don't expose me to Rick. Please, I need him not to flip out." Morty pleaded.

"Fine! But don't expose yourself got it!" Veronica commanded.

Morty nodded. He noticed he wasn't in a regular cell. It was made out of glass.

"Night, night Sanchez!" Veronica injected a white liquid into his arm. He passed out in his cell.

Rick noticed the person next to him was gone. A new cell was placed next to him instead. "This is going to be your new friend. Don't kill him!" Veronica left the Max Security part of the prison.

Rick watched the kid twitch every so often. He felt sympathy for the kid, even though he didn't even know him.

In two hours, Morty jolted awake. He was breathing heavily, sweating, and crying. Rick looked over to the teenager, seeing him freak out.

"H-Hey, it's okay. You're awake. It w-was just a nightmare. It can't hurt you. I-I promise." Rick assured the crying teenager.

Morty looked up to see Rick smile slightly. Rick must have felt his aura sky rocket. "Th-Thanks." Morty replied.

He stopped crying. "The name's Richard. Richard Sanchez. Y-You can call me Rick for sort." Rick introduced himself.

"People call you?" Rick asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Morty answered.

Rick looked at him, feeling slightly happier, which was odd. Morty felt Rick's aura enlighten. He was enlightened too.

"Hey, how about we make a pact? Us humans have to stick together, am I right?" Morty asked.

"Sure, but don't fucking backstab me or you will die. Last person who did that got his…." Rick stopped.

"Gearsticales as his mouth and his mouth as his gearsticales." They both finished.

"How'd you know that?" Rick asked.

"Just a hunch." Morty replied. He was being a smart ass and a dumb ass for knowing about it.

Rick laughed. "Me and you are gonna make a great team, kid."

He had no idea.

* * *

 _ **AN: This took me longer than the last one! Wha the fouq? The plan has started. Soon, they're gonna get the hell out of there. This is gonna be fun!**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	9. I'm Sorry

_**AN: For once, I'm not asleep right now. Yay! This chapter is just mentoring, interactions, and familial fluff.**_

 _ **No triggers or torture.**_

 _ **This chapter is based off the song Body Gold by Oh Wonder.**_

* * *

Chapter Nine:

I'm Sorry

* * *

Morty was up early, even though he wasn't going anywhere till they got tortured or something.

He dreamt of that same field and all the other things. It made him feel happy and calm. Rick was still asleep next to him. He snored softly. His mouth dipped small drops of drool. When Rick closed his mouth, he smiled slightly. Rick's face was relaxed. He must have been having a dream, a good one no less.

Morty smiled as his grandfather slept peacefully. He had only see him like this once, and that was when Rick was sleeping in his bedroom, drunk.

Rick woke up. He didn't want to think he was in prison anymore. Though, he always woke up there.

"H-How'd you sleep, kid?" Rick asked, his voice still raspy. God, he hated morning.

"P-Pretty good. It was hard falling asleep with chains on my wrists. Other than th-that, I slept pretty good." Morty replied.

"Y-You get used to it after a-awhile. Believe me." Rick chuckled a bit. He hadn't laughed at all in prison, till now. " _So_ , what are you? Like a-are you human or a different sp-species?" Rick asked. He scanned the kid. Rick could tell he worked out a lot.

"I'm a human. I come from C-137. I'm an assassin. I kill for Rebellion. If you ever hear Veronica talk about a kid who wears a black hood and kills her customs guards, that was me." Morty pointed to himself. "I drink a lot, smoke a lot, and make a pair of guns. One for me, the other for whoever is my client. Unless it's Jackson or Derick. They get twelve guns. I get the thirteenth one." Morty explained his fake persona farther. He did sell guns, assassinate gromflomites, drink and smoke though.

"I-I sell guns to people, too. Drink a lot and smoke on a rare occasion. I kill when I need to. Remember kid, never betray me. Even if it comes down to life and death. Got it?" Rick had to establish the rule again.

"I don't want my testicles, or balls as my mouth. Relax, I only backstab the people who fuck with me. And you don't fall into that category." Morty laughed slightly.

Rick laughed too. This kid had a good sense of humor. He was gonna have fun getting out with him. "S-So, we're on the same p-page then? Good." Rick smiled as he saw a flash in the kid's eyes. It was like his when he got an idea or plan.

The prisoners cells came down. Morty understood what this meant. They had to go eat, shower and might get tortured.

"F-Follow me." Rick walked in front of Morty. All the other prisoners gave Morty dirty looks, in which he pulled out his dagger, scarring mostly everyone he walked passed. Others respected him for taking charge.

Rick sat down. Morty was followed by a bunch of other prisoners to the table, shooting other people death glares. He sat down across from Rick. One of the prisoners asked Morty if they should rough up Rick. Morty whispered back not to hurt him. They all nodded.

Rick wasn't eating this crap. It actually tasted like crap to him. He watched the kid eat the slop.

Morty spit out the a big pile of slop back onto his tray. He was coughing. It tasted like diarrhea mixed with alien vomit, and piss.

"I h-hope you won't hate me for this but…. Don't eat the f-food. It t-tastes like shit." Rick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Note to self: Don't eat the prison food. It tastes like vomit, piss and shit mixed together." Morty chuckled.

Rick chuckled, then looked away. He felt a big part of himself fall apart inside and another feeling strangely…. calm. It was weird, since he only felt calm was when Morty was around him. Rick hated to admit it, but he did have a favorite grandchild. And it was Morty. He loved Morty more than Summer and would do anything for him.

Morty told the others behind him to leave for a while and if he need them, he'd yell. Rick turned around, his eyes were watery. Morty walked around the table to sit next to him.

Rick hugged Morty tightly sobbing violently, and uncontrollably. Morty pat his back soothingly. He wanted to say that he was always gonna be there for him, but if he jeopardize the mission, Rick would flip. "It's gonna be fine, I promise." Morty whispered.

"A-All I-I wa-want i-is t-t-to g-g-go ba-back to MORTY!" Rick cried into Morty's sleeve. He couldn't help it. Rick was the only human in this place, and he handled it well, for the first two weeks. Then he started thinking of Beth, Summer, and mostly Morty. He realized that Morty didn't mean what he told him, and he was just mad.

Morty wasn't expecting a breakdown from Rick, the person he had always looked up to. Morty felt something strange happen. His eyes turned light blue.

Council said in the note that Ricks had strong connection to their Mortys. So, their relationship grew stronger when they are together, even when Rick doesn't realize it.

Morty felt Rick calm down. His eyes turned brown again. Rick pulled away from him.

Rick wiped his eyes and walked off. Morty followed after him. Most of the prisoners went to shower. Rick noticed the kid followed him, even after he broke down. "S-Sorry about earlier. I u-usually don't b-break down like t-that." Rick found himself apologizing to the newbie in the prison. That was….. Odd.

"No sweat. I do it all the damn time. I get it." Morty really meant that. He was upset that Rick left them on Earth.

"H-Here's another r-rule: Don't drop th-the soap." He wanted to change the subject. Morty knew that Rick meant that one. Let's just say, Rick had done it before. He didn't know if the kid knew or not, but better safe than sorry.

"I've heard stories of ass rapists in prison and what happened to the victims. No thank you." Morty had almost been raped in the bathroom. That was bad enough. He showered thoroughly and dried off as best as he could.

The guards gave each of the prisoners back their clothes. It took no time at all for Veronica to show up. She walked through telling some of them to stay there and the others to go to their cells.

"You two. Go to your cells. No torture…. For today." Veronica stared both Rick and Morty down as she walked passed them.

"W-We got lucky this time, kid." Rick smirked. He finally got a break for a while.

Morty went to his cell and they closed it behind him. He watched as Rick got dragged. This must be his routine every damn day.

They got placed again. Morty sat in his corner as the chains grabbed his wrists.

Rick noticed that the kid was trying not to nod off. He wanted to make sure that a panic attack didn't plague him again.

Morty finally stopped resisting. He fell asleep.

Morty was dreaming again. He felt at peace and didn't want to wake up. All Morty wanted was for his dream to be a reality. Though, it might never happen. But he could try to make happen.

Rick saw the kid was curled up in a ball. There was a small smile peeking out of the cloth. He must have been having a really good dream.

Dreams are just memories of good times that your subconscious pulls out to make you happy. Nightmares are just horrible memories that you remember. They can't hurt you. Or at least that's what Rick would tell him all the time.

Morty found himself in an ocean this time. He was floating without drowning in the water, below the surface. He controlled the tides and waves. And he stayed under without gasping for air. He made ice shards out of a few water droplets and fired them. It was extremely odd.

It was about nine pm when he woke up.

Rick watched as the kid's eyes turned light blue, like his own. He woke up slowly, waiting to get up and jump out. "Y-Your eyes are l-light blue now? Aren't they supposed to be b-brown?" Rick looked at him, his mouth had some excess drool on the bottom of his lower lip.

He wiped off the excess drool off of his face. Morty took out his dagger and took a look to see that he did have light blue eyes like Rick's. What the hell was happening to him?

First, he got Rick's IQ, then he changed his last name to Sanchez, donned a lab coat, and now his eyes were light blue. He had no idea how the light blue happened.

"T-They were. I have n-no idea how li-light blue happened." Morty put his dagger back into his pocket.

Rick looked at the kid. He didn't wake up out of breath like yesterday, sweating, or crying either. He wasn't as worried for him, but Rick wanted to make sure he was okay.

Morty felt his eyes dry a bit. He blinked and his eye color turned back to brown.

"LIGHTS OUT!" The guard yelled.

Rick drifted off and Morty resumed sleeping. Somehow, Morty ended up in Rick's dream and Rick ended up in Morty's dream. They both dreamed of an adventure that they might have if Federation didn't have both of them and Rick was back on Earth with Morty…. Together.

Veronica watched the cameras before leaving for the night. "Those two are gonna PAY! Have fun while you can boys…. Cause I….. Will…. Break you."

* * *

 _ **AN: Here comes some damn feels in the next one. It might get sad during a part or two and will cause some heart break. So get ready for the feels train to kick into high gear.**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	10. He's Breaking

_**AN: Here comes the feels train. Choo choo! Have a box of tissues ready 'cause heartbreaks about to happen. And It's gonna hurt bad.**_

 _ **There will be some breakdowns happening and a whole lot of crying. So, be weary of that.**_

* * *

Chapter Ten:

He's Breaking

* * *

Rick and Morty had been up for a while now. They did everything that happened yesterday, just without the emotional breakdown.

Rick knew what it meant when Veronica didn't even tell the back of the line what to do. Torture was going to happen, whether they liked it or not.

Morty noticed that Rick was on edge, and he didn't know how to help him out. So, he just sat there, staring into blank space and zoned out.

Rick didn't even bother talking to him. He could see the kid had zoned out, which sounded like a great idea for the time being until they both got tortured. Rick was keen to zone out totally, and just think of ideas for other things.

Morty was thinking of plans again. His eyes turned light blue. It was like when he thought like Rick, his eyes changed colors and when he thought like an idiot, or with the tendency of Jerry, his eyes wouldn't change at all or change back to brown. Interesting.

Neither Rick nor Morty felt their cells fall down. They stopped zoning out and both left to get tortured.

Rick was in the chair. He had been restrained so many times, it wasn't even funny anymore, except to Veronica it was. That two face bitch.

Morty was restrained to a lab table. He didn't freak out. He had been on a lab table before, by Rick. Morty didn't really see anything after Veronica injected a black liquid into his arm and put an IV bag in the injection spot, like how she wasn't supposed to do it.

Morty was asleep on the table when Rick's torture had started. He felt heavy, and he couldn't talk. Great, now shits about to kill his ass.

There was all of his fears lined up to scare the shit out of him. Mr. Jellybean was first. He walked right passed him and all the other fears he had tried to attack him.

Morty took out his dagger and stabbed most of them. He ran passed a few and when he reached his greatest fear, Morty dropped to his knees and cried.

Rick was on the floor, bleeding all over the place. He was dead and his portal gun was broken. Morty couldn't get home and he had to fend for himself. Morty had a gun, but refused to use it. He hugged Rick's dead body and cursed to the sky. He was alone again, and he might even die there. Tears streamed down his cheeks and onto Rick's lab coat.

Morty woke up with tears trailing down his cheeks. Rick's torture was still going on when he woke up.

Somehow, Morty broke the restraints and walked behind Rick as memories flooded his face.

They had a memory of when time broke and he fell into the abyss. He saw the other sixty-three Ricks fighting with sixty-three other Mortys. He saw one Rick go after him and that one gave Morty the collar. He was right: One Rick out of the sixty-four Ricks sacrificed himself for him.

Morty heard what he said, breaking down.

" _Be good Morty, be better than me."_

Rick stared at the memory and tears threatened to pour out of his eyes.

Another memory popped up. It was when the parasites were in the house and Rick wanted Morty to shoot him if he knew that he was certain that Rick was a parasite.

" _Do us both a favor and pull the fucking trigger! DO IT! DO IT MOTHER FUCKER! PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!"_

But to Rick's surprise, he shot one of the parasites instead. Morty blasted the other one as well.

The machine turned off after that. Morty saw his head slump over as tears pricked out of Rick's eyes. He let them fall. He eventually fell asleep.

Morty went back to the lab table. Veronica saw Rick asleep, though she wasn't really surprised.

Morty watched as Rick was slapped senseless by Veronica. He wanted to kick her ass and get him out of there.

Veronica smirked when she saw his eyes red and watery. She was finally breaking him.

Enough was enough. Morty got up and tapped her shoulder. His fist was halfway up to her face when she grabbed it.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?!" Veronica tried to flip him on his back. She failed.

Morty flipped Veronica on her back. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Morty started kicking her in the face. She grabbed his foot. She failed to flip him backwards, again.

Veronica kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards. She got up and almost did the same thing Morty did.

"GUARDS! Take these two out of here before I kill the clod on the damn floor. NOW!" Veronica left the room.

Rick and Morty both walked to their cells. They had been put back into their spots and locked in.

"W-Why did y-you do that?" Rick asked. His voice was still shaky from crying.

"She hurt you, physiologically. I wasn't gonna let you just sit there and take it. Plus, someone wants to see you the way you were before getting arrested." Morty didn't like seeing his grandpa cry and breakdown.

"W-W-Who?" Rick looked at him.

"Morty." There was one thing he said that was true.

He wanted to see the Rick who pretended to not give a shit. The Rick who would help him from time to time and would be carefree, when he was drunk. He wanted to see the Rick who walked into his life and made it better. He wanted his grandpa back.

Rick looked away. Tears poured out of his eyes again. "H-H-He doesn't c-c-care. N-Nobody does."

Morty had to make him see the facts. "Rick, Morty is miserable without you. He drinks, punches his wall, and one time tried to commit suicide. When Summer found him the day they both left Earth, he had a gun pointed to his temple and almost killed himself. He's detoxing, but he can't stand to be apart from you." He wasn't lying.

Rick frowned. His grandson was miserable without him. He never thought that Morty would try to commit suicide. "H-He is? I-I feel s-so bad fo-for him." Rick wanted to just die now. He never meant to make Morty feel miserable. He loves him more than anyone else in this damn Multiverse.

"He feels the same way..." Morty turned away. He felt like he was about to cry. He curled into himself. He rocked himself back and forth. Morty cried and he didn't care.

All he wanted was for everything to go back to the insane adventures his parents would get mad at, Summer was jealous of and he loved to go on. No matter how insane it was or if he was going to die.

All he wanted was to go….

Home.

* * *

 _ **AN: And the feels train has stopped. Please step off and head to either to ship town, fluff vill, or feels city for more fun!**_

 _ **Next chapter will reveal some feelings for a certain person.**_

 _ **Sorry that the last chapter came out late. I had severe writer's block that usually doesn't hit me hard. But it did.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter. And….**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	11. You LIke Who!

_**AN: We are gonna switch it to a ship reveal! Get ready for some lovey dovey stuff.**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

You Like Who?!

Ericka was up early, training. She wanted to be fit so she couldn't be bested by Veronica.

Summer was still heartbroken when she found out Morty got arrested. He lied to her. Ericka lied to her.

Ericka felt different now. She felt horrible for Morty. She had…. Feelings for….. Morty?! And not the guilty ones. She was in love with him! And she really couldn't explain why she felt that way.

"What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm thirteen years older than him!" Ericka was tongue tied. She had weird feelings for a Sanchez. A damn Sanchez! A fifteen year old Sanchez no less!

"What do you need, Summer? I need to finish training." Ericka was getting agitated. Not by Summer, but by the thought of liking a Sanchez.

"You act **JUST** like my brother! He only thinks about himself and he drinks _way_ too much!" Summer put her hands on her hips.

Ericka flipped up and jumped down, looking down at Summer. "Listen, I have to make sure when I get a call from your brother, that I can kick ass and help with the damn plan! So, what do you need so I can get back to training?!" Ericka was walking back to the pull up bar.

"I… just wanted to know…. Why did Morty leave anyways?" Summer looked back, making sure that nobody was watching them.

Ericka sighed. "He went for Rick. Morty needs him. So let me do my shit and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Summer was about to leave when she heard what Ericka was singing.

"My senpai is cute. My senpai is funny. My senpai is M-O-R-T-Y." Ericka was upside down doing a pull up.

"Hold on, You like m-my…. BROTHER?!" Summer walked back to Ericka.

"Yeah. But, he doesn't know. I wanted Senpai to notice me!" Ericka was upset Morty didn't notice her. Summer found Ericka doing pull ups. "What are you doing?" Summer looked at her doing upside down pull ups afterwards.

"Ericka, Morty can't guess your emotions. You had to tell him that you love him." Summer looked back again.

"Says the person who stooped down to Toby Matthew's level and kept Rick as Tiny Rick, almost getting him killed." Ericka rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I noticed that grandpa Rick was in danger!" Summer was blushing hard.

"Anyways It's not my- Oh! Your brother is calling me." Ericka was about to answer.

"We'll be there in a bit."

Ericka was walking over to the table. She gave Summer her portal gun. "Get to Council. They will help us."

"You got it!" Summer opened a portal and walked through.

They were gonna fight for this damn Multiverse and save Rick and Morty.

* * *

 _ **AN: The next chapter will have a lot of fluff and Rick will notice Morty in there. We move from a ship into fluff and cute heart felt feelings.**_

 _ **Sorry for making a short chapter. I have the other chapter ready for upload along with this one! So both will be up at the same time!**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	12. You Did What?

_**AN: Feels train is a rolling again! Morty messes it up big time. But, they can fix it! Promise!**_

 _ **We are in fluff vill today.**_

 _ **Here comes the moment most of you have been waiting for!**_

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

You Did What?!

Morty was up. He still had tear stains on his cheeks from yesterday. Morty was gonna do it. He has no choice.

Rick woke up. He yawned and waited for the cells to drop. He just wanted this over and done with already. Rick was already cracking. What the hell more did she want?

Veronica dropped them early. Rick was sent to a different room and Morty was on his own.

Rick was restrained. He wasn't tortured yet, but he realized something. Morty wouldn't let him just sit there and take it. Morty would help him, or fight. He needed to get the hell out of there.

"Get ready to fucking pay!" Veronica pressed a button this time, and the same machine she uses on Rick was stuck on Morty's head.

"Good luck. You'll need it!" Veronica left laughing.

The machine started up. Great, now he was gonna have another reason to kill her.

He tried to resist. The machine was hooked up from that damn remote. If he could get it, maybe, just maybe, he could dismantle it. She left both the damn remotes on the side tables next to Rick and Morty.

"Idiot."

Morty broke one of his restraints. It was easier after that. He grabbed the remote and pressed the big yellow button. His torture was over.

Rick pulled his wrist up and moved the metal a bit. He could reach the remote. He pressed the blue button. His torture was finally over.

They had to find each other. Which was the hard part. They had been across the way from each other this time. Last time would have been easier.

Morty ran to the entrance, which the alarm went off in the process. Now he's fucking screwed. He used a wall jumping technique to get passed the guards. Morty had to find Rick.

"Where the hell are you?!"

A hoard of guards held Morty at gunpoint. He took out his dagger when more of them came. "Damn you Veronica!" Morty kick the first few in the balls. The other ones, he stabbed until they all dropped.

Rick finally got to the entrance. He saw a crap ton of guards dead on the floor.

Morty emerged from the pile. He was covered head to toe in gromflomite blood. "GROOOSSS!" Morty wiped off what he could. This crap was sticky. What, did they have fucking high as shit blood sugar? Jeez.

Rick finally noticed Morty. He was so happy to see that Morty wasn't dead. "MORTY!" Rick ran to him, tears trailing down his face.

"RICK!" Morty came rushing to Rick. He had tears streaming his face.

They didn't stop running when they finally hugged each other.

Rick pulled back, tears streaming down his cheeks. Morty wiped Rick's tears off his cheeks. Rick put his hands on Morty's shoulders.

Morty felt Rick's hands grow tighter. Morty moved his hands onto his back. Morty pulled Rick into a tight hug.

Rick hugged him back, equally tight. He realized that he was only at peace when Morty was with him. And he wasn't cracking, or stooping down to petty crying.

"What are you even doing here?!" Rick pulled back from the hug, and stood up.

"I-I…. I came for you, Rick. I can't protect anyone, I-I need you... Please come back with me." Morty looked down, trying to not to cry, but failed.

Rick kneeled again. He cupped his face and wiped the tears away. "I-I will. I promise." Rick lifted his grandson up.

Morty clung onto him.

Both of them noticed the guards coming. "You have gotta be kidding me!" They both had no idea what to do.

"Do you have a plan, Rick?" Morty asked watching the guards close in on them.

"I got nothing. Any ideas? I'm all for them." Rick put him down.

That gave Morty an idea. "Rick, I think I got an idea." Morty looked up at Rick.

Morty popped his knuckles and the wrist part of the power armor covered up to his elbow. "I'll explain this later."

Rick was amazed. He never thought the socially awkward fourteen year old would become this. He was so proud of Morty.

Morty was shooting ten guards per millisecond. It felt…. Amazing to fight guards. And kill them.

"Ericka, I need back up." Morty was freaking out on the inside, but played it cool on the outside.

Over the phone, Ericka sounded… More cheerful than usual or what he thought was more cheerful.

They were getting the hell out of there. Whether Veronica likes it or not.

* * *

 _ **AN: Here we go! Time to kick ass and get outta there! The ship gets real in the next chapter and there might be a mini cliffhanger.**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	13. Revolution!

_**AN: Here comes the damn revolution! Time to leave the damn place. And make a bitch pay!**_

 _ **Here also comes the ship and hug train! Choo Choo!**_

 _ **High gore in this chapter so be weary of that if you have a bad vomit reflux.**_

 _ **I would advise to read with the song Waiting for Love by Avicii playing in the background.**_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

Revolution!

* * *

Morty dragged Rick behind a wall so they weren't out in the damn open anymore.

"How the fuck did all of this happen?!" Rick was still in awe. Morty had his wrist armor on and wanted to explain, but didn't really know either.

Morty took off his wrist armor. It got too heavy after a while.

"I'll explain that later too. Right now, take this." Morty handed Rick a plasma gun. He took out his dagger.

"H-Hold on. Did y-you make _this_?" Rick stared at the gun and then up at Morty.

"Yeah. I got bored and I decided to make a couple guns. It didn't help that Summer was being a pain in the ass. She was banging on the damn door while I was trying to work. Huh. Now I know how you feel when I come into the garage and harass you. Sorry about that…" Morty blushed.

Rick noticed that Morty was looking down at the floor, probably rethinking what he had done for the past year and a half. "Hey, I harass you too. D-Don't feel so bad a-about it." Rick tried to seem comforting.

Though at this moment in time, anything would be comforting right now.

"Yeah." Morty stabbed a guard that tried to attack him from behind. "But you give more of a shit when I come and harass you. She just…."

"Barges in uninvited and harasses you?" Rick looked at Morty, seeing that he wasn't telling him something.

"No. She apparently knows the password to my door, she came in while me and Ericka were busy and threw half my shit on the damn floor, didn't bother to pick anything up I might add, and she thought that when I said that I was leaving for a couple days, maybe weeks that I didn't care about you." Morty had to take a damn breath.

"But obviously I do! She can't see or feel the way I do! All she thinks is that I'm some stupid kid and I can't do shit! She wasn't there when I explained the plan, when we got as many people on our side as we could, when I…. When I finally understood the way everything else was suppose. Who I'm supposed to be." Morty sunk down against the wall. He cupped his face in his hands.

Rick kneeled in front of him. "What are you talking about, Morty? What are you not telling me?" Rick took Morty's hands away from his face.

"Y-Y-You'll laugh at me." Morty was crying again. He wanted to tell Rick the truth.

"I-I won't laugh at you. I promise." Rick looked at Morty.

"When we left Earth, I hit my head and had a concussion. When Ericka woke me up, I-I wanted to see if my IQ went up or down, since I had been drinking alcohol. I found out the next day that I had the same IQ as you and I didn't really understand. I still don't." Morty looked away, not wanting to see Rick's reaction.

Rick was back in awe. His grandson was a fucking genius and he was embarrassed about it. He pulled Morty into a hug. God, him and his fucking emotions. He'll need a lot of shots of scotch before he could stop the train wreck of emotions he had as of right now.

"D-Don't ever let anyone tell you different than what you think. I'm gonna tell you the truth: you have a damn special mind, Morty. No one can call you a stupid kid and you never ever take that crap. Remember when I told you that if anything bothers you, that you can come to me? I really mean it Morty. I love you too much to let you just sit there and take it. Got that?" Rick moved back to see his face.

Morty nodded. He still had tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulled Rick back into a hug again. "T-Thank you, Grandpa Rick." Morty was still crying.

Rick heard a portal open. He stood up and helped Morty up to his feet.

"Morty!" Ericka came running over to him. She hugged him tight, almost kissing him.

"Glad to see… You too, Ericka." Morty was turning purple.

Ericka put him down. "Where's Summer?" Morty was looking for her.

"I told her to go and get council. I gave her my portal gun." Ericka should have known. Summer would somehow abuse the power to use a portal gun. God forbid let her have a ship and she's gone for a damn month.

"Ericka, you know by now she would most likely go to a damn mall across the multiverse and not come till the last possible second. I know her by now, she's my damn sister!" Morty was technically angry that Summer was using a damn portal gun.

"You g-gave my granddaughter your own p-portal gun?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I don't even let Morty touch my portal gun!" Rick stared Ericka straight in the face.

A portal opened up again. "S-Summer?! Where the hell were you?!" Morty hugged her.

"I had to get council and Arthricia." Summer looked back. "Well, Council, Arthricia, and her people."

All the purgers were behind Arthricia, who was next to all of Council of Ricks.

Morty's eyes widened. He had three armies that would help him. "Holy fucking crap." Morty looked up and got another idea.

"Wait here. I have to do something really quick." Morty ran off. He need the other prisoners to help out and kick ass!

Ericka walked forward. She regretted that movement when she heard screaming.

"How did you-"

"Never underestimate a fifteen year old genius assassin."

The whole prison was behind him. A couple of them tried to smash Ericka, but Morty told them to only smash Veronica.

"Everyone ready to kick her ass?!"

"Hell YEAH!" Everyone had weapons to fight with.

"Then Let's KICK ASS!" Morty lead them all to her.

She had her gromflomites at ready.

They came at Morty. Summer ran in front of him and shot them. "Get Veronica. We got the others." Summer shot up and killed the two up top.

Veronica had one of his daggers in her hand. She ran at him and cut his left cheek, making it bleed. "BITCH!"

Morty shot at her right forearm. He missed. "VICTORIA! Get the damn kid. I have to go kill your aunt."

Victoria didn't want to hurt him. It was her fault that he was even here. She shot his right arm.

Morty was bleeding out. She almost hit an artery. He had a serum in his pocket. Morty stuck the needle in his arm, pushing the plunger down all the way to get it in his system.

"MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Morty ran to her and sliced her arm down the back.

* * *

Ericka and Veronica were at it. Veronica dodged a bullet coming from Ericka's gun.

Ericka was shot in liver. She was bleeding out. "ERICKA, CATCH!" Morty threw her a serum. She injected the serum where her liver is. She was back up and fighting.

Veronica was now running after Rick. She stabbed him in his side. He didn't notice the sharp pain in his side. He didn't notice the blood on his jumpsuit either.

* * *

In three hours, Rebellion, Council, Summer, Rick and Morty, the prisoners, and the Purgers won the battle.

The prison was going to collapse if they didn't get out of there quick. "I have to get Arthricia and her people out of here. Will you and grandpa be okay?" Summer was concerned for all the wrong reasons.

"We'll be fine. I need to get the ship out of here. You're fine with me driving, right Rick?" Morty looked at him. He really wanted to drive again.

"Go on a-ahead. I'll be making s-sure you don't crash." Rick was already running to the ship. He sat in the passenger's side.

Morty got in and saw Rick passed out. He noticed that Rick was bleeding on his left side, near his stomach. Morty pulled out whatever was left in the syringe out of his pocket, felt around his side and injected the serum into his system.

Rick cringed when he felt the needle come in contact with the wound. He relaxed again when the serum started to take effect. Rick was going to be asleep for the whole trip back.

Morty started the car. He backed up and flew off. He drove smooth enough that Rick didn't even notice when he almost got hit by seven asteroids.

Only two more hours till they got back to Rebellion. Nothing could get in their way now.

* * *

 _ **AN: This chapter took me long again. Jesus Christ.**_

 _ **I was trying to figure out the real plot of this chapter, when I found on Adult Swim's youtube channel, a San Diego Comic Con exclusive for Rick and Morty season three! I was also listening to Waiting for Love by Avicii at the time when I looked it up.**_

 _ **I was so excited that I started the chapter.**_

 _ **Hype train a rolling!**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	14. It's Over Isn't It?

_**AN: And away we fucking go! We're back in Rebellion with my two smart asses. I'm coming back from where I left off in the last chapter.**_

 _ **There is some Spanish in here. If you need, you can translate it.**_

 _ **Fluff! Get yer fluff here!**_

 _ **This chapter is inspired by It's Over Isn't It from Steven Universe.**_

 _ **To know what the lyrics of the song are in one part of this chapter, listen to It's Over Isn't It at the same time. I don't wanna get copyrighted.**_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

It's Over Isn't It?

* * *

Rick was still asleep in the passenger's seat. He was snoring softly and every time he closed his mouth, he was smiling.

Morty looked at his watch. There was an hour left until they got back to Rebellion. He wanted to put autopilot on, but figured it wasn't the best idea to not know where the fuck would go. Especially if he gave the wrong coordinates.

Morty's communicator was ringing in his ear. "What do you need, Summer? I'm driving and Rick is asleep." Morty tried to be as quiet as possible.

He wasn't going to wake Rick up. He looked so relaxed and peaceful. Morty would have to do it later anyways.

"Sorry, but…. Where the hell are you? I thought you were coming back right way." Morty was getting annoyed.

"I wanted to make the ride smooth so Rick could get some rest. He needs it, since he was standing as a crucifix for two damn months." He looked over at Rick. He was lying in the position Morty usually did when he fell asleep in the passenger's seat.

Summer stopped talking and turned off her communicator.

They were about forty-five minutes away from Rebellion. Morty was lucky there was no turbulence or he'd be having a hell of a time driving.

He had gotten way better at driving. There was no way in hell he was going to drive Jerry's car. It wasn't the same and he would wreck his car. It would be hilarious to watch him take it to the dealer and Rick would be laughing his ass off.

Morty snorted. He thought about how damn funny it would be.

He looked at Rick again. His face was relaxed and he was breathing fine. After giving him the serum, Rick relaxed more. He must have been hurting from the wound.

Morty focused on what was in front of him. He needed to get back as soon as possible.

* * *

It took two hours, but Morty finally got Rick and himself back to Rebellion without crashing the ship. Or denting it either. Thank God.

"Psst. Rick, Rick wake up." Morty shook his left shoulder.

Rick slurred into consciousness. He didn't know exactly know where the hell he was, but started to piece it together. "W-Where are we?" Rick blinked slowly.

"Rebellion. I just landed the car." Morty looked at Rick, seeing that he was still having trouble figuring out where they were.

"H-How long w-was I out?" Rick was still completely out of it. He wasn't on anesthetics, but he sure felt like he was.

"Two hours. The same amount of time it took me to drive from point a to point b." Morty watched as Rick found a bottle of scotch whisky. He drank some and his head was instantly fuzzy.

" _Goodbye to being sober. Hello drunk abyss of not giving a shit. I missed you. A lot!"_ Rick's head was swimming in the long waited drunk buzz that he was looking forward to.

"Glad to see you're normal again. I missed you, Rick. This you." Morty was getting out of the car when he felt an arm wrap around him.

Rick was hugging him, with his bottle of scotch in his right hand. "I-I missed -UUURRRPPP- you too."

Morty was getting a lot affection from Rick lately. He didn't mind. It gave him something else to think of than making and selling guns, drugs and suicide. Morty wasn't going anywhere. "I-I love you, Rick."

"I-I love you too, Morty." Rick felt Morty snuggle into him.

"Don't ever leave again. Okay?" Morty looked at Rick. He was trying to see if he could read his emotions or facial expression. In which he couldn't.

"I-I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry." Rick let Morty sit on his lap.

Morty clung to Rick's jumpsuit. He didn't care if he smelled like crap. Morty started to fall asleep on him.

Rick got up and carried Morty over to his own room.

He was still a pile of emotions that exploded a lot during prison. When he felt vulnerable after having enduring watching some of the left out memories with Morty, he knew something or someone was there. He was glad that he'd realized Morty was with him.

Rick got to Morty's door. He pretty much guessed his password. And to his surprise, he guessed correctly. The kid would need to get a better password. But he wasn't gonna criticize him right now.

Morty had a pretty good setup. All of his shit was in different places so he could find them. His guns were up higher than where he probably should have them. But what did he know.

"He wasn't kidding. Summer was in here." Rick saw a crap ton of processing chips on the floor.

Rick finally got to his bed. He laid Morty down on his bed, covering him with a blanket in his closet. He fell asleep.

Rick planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back later. I promise." Rick was walking out of the room, when he saw all of his own shit sitting in the corner of the room. For a teenager, Morty was pretty organized. He looked at a note on his desk. It was from Council.

Godforbid, what the hell was Morty doing there? Rick read the note. He had found it underneath his gun. So it must have been really important to put it under his own gun.

He finished reading it. He'd have to ask some shit later. But not now. Rick wanted to let him sleep. He had been through as much as he had.

* * *

Rick left to go take a legit shower. He smelled more like vomit, crap, and piss than usual. He needed to get some crap from his own room.

He found brown pants, a lab coat, light blueish shirt, boxers, and socks. He left to the bathroom.

Rick locked the door. With his own experiences, he'd been walked in on way too many times. Rick stripped his orange jumpsuit and everything else he was wearing underneath.

He noticed a large blood stain. "W-What the fuck?" Rick touched his left side in between his rib cage and his stomach. He'd been stabbed, but was healed. "God damn bitch. She must've stabbed me." Rick got in the shower and felt a tiny sting. It didn't hurt too bad.

* * *

Summer was calling Morty every five seconds. She got really worried.

She walked in Morty's room to find him asleep on his bed. Which meant Rick was somewhere. Summer left to go and find him.

* * *

Rick got out of the shower. He put on his clothes. He felt so much better now. The real question was, how was he going to get out of Rebellion to other dimensions? "I-I'm **not** making a-another damn portal gun."

Morty was up. He remembered that he made a portal gun for Rick, with extra modifications. Morty walked over to Rick's room. He put a note on top of the portal gun. He ran back to his own room before Rick could see him.

Rick walked back into his room. He found a portal gun on the table with a note on top of it. Rick read the note.

 _Rick,_

 _Thanks for letting me drive. It was nice._

 _I noticed before I started the car that you were bleeding. So, I injected you with a serum, like the one I used and the one I gave Ericka. Hopefully it helped._ _It was the last of my serum. I'll make more later._

 _I had another portal gun in one of my boxes that I forgot about… Whoops._

 _So, I'm giving it to you. It took way too damn long to make two of them. So don't break it or lose it._

 _~Morty_

 _Ps: It has modifiers on it. I don't remember what I put on there, but you can figure it out._

Rick was happy to dimension hop again. He was going to run over to check on Morty real quick.

He opened Morty's door. He was still asleep. Rick didn't blame him for sleeping long.

Morty felt his head being touched. His body didn't understand what was going on. He opened his eyes to see Rick sitting next to him, gently stroking his forehead with his thumb.

"H-Hey buddy. H-How did y-you sleep?" Rick wasn't drunk, he really didn't need to be.

"Fine. I-I thought you would h-have been doing s-something." Morty also thought he was drunk. But he wasn't gonna jump to conclusions.

"I-I took a s-shower. That's r-really it." Rick wanted to do something with Morty. He didn't want to dimension hop alone. Though, he'd do it at some point.

Morty thought he smelled cleaner. "I-If you want, y-you can take your s-stuff. I-I kept it h-here so Federation wouldn't take it again."

Rick looked at him, and he smiled. "Gracias significa mucho para mí."

God lord, Rick hadn't spoke Spanish in a long time!

He only would speak to Beth in Spanish when she was younger.

" _I wonder if Morty knows Spanish. They call him stupid, but he must have learned something during his seven hours of class… Which I made happen."_

"De nada, me importa mucho acerca de usted." Morty had learned Spanish, so he put it to good use.

Morty really thought of Rick like that? "Te amo, Morty." Rick was trying not to tear up.

"Yo también te amo, Rick." He wrapped his arms around Rick. His eyes watered. Morty wasn't really good at Spanish, but it was good enough to communicate with Rick.

Rick hugged him back. "Yo te quiero más." He was crying. Rick meant it.

"¿Estás llorando, Rick?" Morty was crying too at this point.

"Sí estoy llorando. ¿Estás llorando, Morty?" Rick looked at the nightstand. It had the picture he took of when they went on that camping trip in another dimension. It made him tear up more.

"Sí estoy llorando, Rick." His voice cracked.

Rick moved back from Morty. "W-Where did you learn t-to speak Spanish?" Rick was really curious, since Beth didn't speak it around the house.

"It was the only class I paid attention to in school. I didn't zone out while I was learning it. It was interesting to learn." Morty was speaking truthfully. He would teach himself late at night before Rick came into his life.

"Did y-you pay attention to a-any other classes?" Rick was crossing his arms.

"Not really. It happened before you came. I wouldn't pay attention since it was boring. Don't feel bad if you think it's your fault I didn't pass a lot of my classes. I was already flunking. My dad doesn't know what he's talking about. He shouldn't blame you." Morty looked at the ceiling. He wanted to tell him that he had dropped out.

"W-Why did you l-leave if you were f-flunking?" Rick didn't know what was really going on.

"Because…. I dropped out of high school after the first month you were arrested. Both of us did." Morty fell back on the bed.

Rick looked back at him. He dropped out? He'd expect that from Summer, but never Morty.

"I was afraid to be harassed by gromflomites and have to look at shit. I knew what they would have done. Both of us knew. Mom and dad don't know." Morty put his hands on his head. He sighed loudly.

"Y-You made the right decision. I don't care that you dropped out. Y-You did what you th-thought was right. No se bata en torno a ella, Morty." Rick wanted to know what he was so worried about.

"Gracias, Rick." Morty sat up. He wasn't stressed out anymore.

"Sooo, do y-you wanna go somewhere since I h-have a portal gun again?" Rick took out his portal gun that Morty gave him.

"Yeah! Just, let me change first." Morty was not going to walk around with a jumpsuit on.

Rick left Morty to change. He had seen Morty naked, like in prison, but he deserved privacy. Before he left the room, he took his guitar.

He started playing It's Over Isn't It on his guitar. He hummed the tune as he strummed the strings.

Morty found Rick sitting on the floor playing his guitar, humming It's Over Isn't It. His eyes were closed and enveloped in the music. Morty sang the words as Rick played.

Rick started singing together with Morty. They both started crying.

They both cried over Beth. After a while, Morty stopped singing to let Rick sing a bit. Morty could tell he was singing about his mom. It was the way he looked mad and then drooped down that gave it away.

Rick kept playing. He never realized that Morty was standing there. After the last verse, he took out his flask, which he kept in his pocket always, and took a huge swig.

Morty sat down next to him. Rick looked up from his flask. "H-How long have you b-been sitting there?"

"Since five seconds ago. I just changed." Morty lied. He was not about to say he heard Rick singing, and crying.

Rick stood up. "I-I have to put my guitar i-in my room. I'll b-be right back."

Morty felt horrible for Rick. He'd been through so much. He knew what that song meant. Rick didn't like Jerry and to him, he lost his little girl to his father.

"Ama a mi madre, pero no le gusta mi padre. ¡Hijo de puta!" Morty was using swear words he learned when Rick would swear in Spanish when he was little. Mostly when he babysat him and Summer. Mostly to Summer though.

Rick heard Morty as he walked down the hallway. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Rick had his arms crossed.

"No estaba hablando de ti. Como si estuviera, pero no en el mal camino. La segunda parte yo estaba gritando en mi padre." Morty blushed when he said the last part.

"¿Tú llamó él un hijo de puta? ¡Ese es mi pequeño culo inteligente!" Rick ruffled Morty's curly hair.

"¿Y si yo le llamo un hijo de puta a la cara?" Morty looked up at Rick.

"¡Eso sería hilarante! Deberías hacerlo." He took out his portal gun.

"¡Sí, Voy a!" Morty smiled wider.

"¡Excelente! Si necesita mi ayuda, sólo dime." Rick winked at him.

They both went through the portal.

* * *

"Ericka! My mom and dad are here! But, how?" Summer looked outside.

"It was Unity. She called me earlier to tell Rick that she was dropping off your mother and father. I couldn't find him, so now it's a surprise." Ericka looked behind Summer.

Summer ran up. "MOM! DAD!" Summer hugged them both.

"Hi Summer! Where's your brother, and Rick?" Beth wanted to see her father right now.

"I don't know. Morty is sleeping… I think and I don't know where grandpa is." Summer looked back.

"Oh, okay. When you see them…. Tell them to come and see me. And Jerry." Beth looked disappointed.

Summer walked off. "Morty! You are not gonna believe it! Mom and dad are here!"

Morty's face light up. "Great! Tell mom we'll be back in a couple hours."

"¿Quién fue?" Rick kept walking.

"Sólo Summer." Morty had to catch up.

"¿Que queria ella?" Rick looked to his side.

"Sólo para decirme que mamá y papá están ahí. Perfecto."

"¿Porqué es eso?" Rick smirked. He already knew what Morty was thinking.

"¿Recuerde anterior cuando yo llamó padre un hijo de puta? Llego a decir a la cara. ¡Y si no le gusta, entonces él puede ir a la mierda!" Morty made a fist to face gesture and then he flipped his dad off initially.

"¿Desea la venganza no es así?" Rick could tell Morty wasn't gonna back down.

"¡Infierno sí! A pagar de ese hijo de puta." Morty wanted to get revenge for Jerry making Beth cry. It was risky, but it was all he could really do.

"Sí. Yo te ayudaré como un traductor Inglés al español." Rick had this plan already ready.

"Pregunta rápida , ¿alguna vez siendo terco frente a mamá?" Morty thought he had, but he just wanted to ask.

"Sí mucho. ¿Qué?" Rick was trying to think of the obvious reasons that Morty would ask that. Unless Beth said something to Jerry after he left.

"Madre cusses mucho y es que ... la última vez que dijo cosas en español y ella se puso muy molesto." Morty gripped his arm. He was giving too much.

"¿Qué dijo ella?" Rick looked at him. He was afraid again.

"Mamá dijo que el padre debe ir a la mierda a sí mismo ya que no puede dejar de jactarse de su estúpida trabajo y él simplemente debe salir."

"Oye, ¿qué vamos a conseguir perdido un poco para que pueda tener en su mente de todo lo que te preocupa . ¿Qué estás diciendo?" Rick wanted Morty to just take a breather. He needed it, since he had been planning and everything else that had happened.

"¿De Verdad? ¡Eso suena divertido! ¡Deberíamos hacerlo!" Morty was excited. He hadn't gotten wasted in a long time, which was three months ago, but that didn't matter.

This time around, he either had to get Rick home when he falls asleep drunk, or Rick had to carry him home because he was drunk asleep.

"¡Entonces vamos a conseguir perdido!" Rick shot another portal to a club. It had no age restriction for alcohol, smoking, or really anything.

" _This is the best fucking day I have ever had in my damn life!"_ Morty had to practice with his Spanish a bit more. He'll practice later, when he won't be drunk.

Summer blew up Morty's communicator again. Little did she know that he turned off his communicator entirely. They weren't coming back for…. Twelve hours at max.

* * *

 _ **AN: This took me three days to write. I was catching up with Steven Universe, since I haven't watched it in months.**_

 _ **I heard It's Over Isn't It and it made me cry. It sounded like something that Rick would have sang. Even though it was about Rose Quartz. But anyways, Rick would have totally sung it.**_

 _ **The next chapter is going to have a lot of swearing… In Spanish! It will be way funnier. This story won't end until I can wrap it up right…. And start thinking of what will be in the SEQUEL!**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	15. You Don't Care

_**AN: Here we go again! Morty stands up to Jerry. And he swears in Spanish.**_

 _ **Another chapter with some fluff. It's addicting to write. Also, non swearing in Spanish too.**_

 _ **This chapter is heavily inspired by Waiting for Love by Aiivi.**_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

You Don't Care

* * *

Rick was awake on the floor. He must have passed out. He was still in the club from last night. His head was pounding. " _F-Fucking hangover._ "

He didn't see Morty anywhere, or as far as he checked. He got up slowly. Rick walked around to look for Morty. He had been drunk before, or as he said in prison, so he couldn't have gotten far.

Morty was fast asleep, and totally drunk. Rick saw him. He wasn't going to wake him up.

Rick picked up Morty and opened a portal. At some point, he was bound to vomit any alcohol that he had consumed.

The good thing was: He had punched the coordinates to Morty's room, so he didn't have enter his password. The bad thing was: Beth and Jerry were around here somewhere and he would have to talk to them. Though, he had to do that anyways, but not now.

Rick laid Morty on the bed like he did earlier. He covered him with the blanket again. Rick made sure that the trash can near by, so Morty didn't vomit everywhere.

"Vendré a ver más adelante prometo." He put Morty's door on "Do Not Disturb", so he wouldn't get woken up. Rick could tell Morty was gonna have a hell of a hangover.

Rick punched in the coordinates to his room so he wouldn't be seen, or harassed. He needed to make some medicine so Morty didn't feel too shitty. "H-Here goes… pretty much everything. Let's h-hope I don't wake h-him up."

* * *

Morty woke up early, and felt like a bag of crushed dicks. He could literally feel his heartbeat in his head and he felt the bile rush from his stomach into his throat.

He grabbed the trashcan and threw up. Morty started dry heaving, luckily he found water. His stomach hurt, his head hurt, pretty much **EVERYTHING** hurt.

Rick sped walked over to Morty's room. He wanted to make sure he was alright. He unlocked the door and walked in, closing it fast to help him if he felt like legit shit.

He saw Morty gripping his stomach. Morty didn't look so good. "Oye, Morty. ¿Como te sientes?" Rick had his hand in his coat pocket. The medicine was in his hand, ready to give to Morty.

Morty looked up. He couldn't move, well he could, but it hurt to do so. "Me siento desgraciado, Rick. ¡Me duele la cabeza, me duele el estómago, mi cuerpo duele todo encima!" Bile rose in his throat again. He wasn't gonna grab the can in time.

Rick picked up the trash can and sat next to him. He rubbed his back as Morty threw up.

Morty started dry heaving again. Rick moved the trash can and gave him the water. "Gracias, Rick."

Rick held his hand out with the medication in front of Morty. "Toma esto. Se sentirá mejor después. Lo prometo." Morty took the medicine and drank the water to wash it down.

Morty's headache subsided. He could feel the pain that was literally everywhere stop. His stomach was still putting up a fight, but that could be fix with food.

"Rick, ¿podrías conseguir algo de comida por favor? Podría hacerme sentir aún mejor. ¿Por favor?" Morty felt somewhat like shit. He needed food to satisfy his hunger.

Rick saw the look of "You owe me" on his face. "¿Qué quieres que consiga?"

"Comida rápida. No me importa lo que se obtiene. ¡Me sorprende!" Morty was just hungry. He really didn't care, even if it was udderly terrible, he'd eat it anyways.

"Bien. Vuelvo derecha. Si tu mamá o Jerry vienen, fingir estar dormido. ¿Bueno?" Rick was not in the mood to explain why their son had a hangover.

"Bueno. Gracias, Rick." Morty didn't want to explain the reason he had a hangover. No bueno!

Rick left to get food. He was starving too, so he bought the same thing. Hopefully, neither of them vomit.

Morty heard footsteps come to his door. "Morty! Open up, I wanna talk to you!" Summer was pounding on the door.

His headache came back. "¡Cállate! ¡Estoy intentando dormir! ¡Déjame solo! Saqué toda la noche y estoy cansado."

"What the hell did you call me!?" Summer didn't know he could speak fluent Spanish.

"I told you to shut up, I'm trying to sleep. I pulled an all-nighter last night and I need my sleep." Morty made up a pretty good lie.

"But I really need to talk to-"

"¡Perra Déjame en paz!" Morty was getting pissed off.

"What Did You SAY?!" She got fucking pissed.

Morty could tell she was about to explode if she got in his room. And he felt too much like shit to deal with that.

"Please, I'm tired and you're giving me a headache." Morty really wasn't lying. She is giving him another wicked headache and he was feeling drowzee.

Summer walked away. Morty laid back down on his pillow and doze off. He didn't feel any bile coming up or a headache.

Rick portaled back in the room. He saw Morty sleeping. The kid must _**really**_ feel tired. Rick wanted to play something on his guitar but it was all the way back in his room.

He spotted a guitar. He walked over and picked it up. Rick played softly. He hummed a tune that he forgot the lyrics to, but knew what the song was. Rick hummed it until Morty got up. Or until Jerry came in to talk to him.

* * *

Morty woke up. He smelled something delicious. Rick's head was against his bed. It looked like he'd been crying. "¿Qué es el problema, Rick?"

Rick looked up. His eyes were still watery. He wiped the snot and tears off his face. "No se preocupe, Morty. Estoy bien."

Morty knew he wasn't fine. He wasn't stupid. "Dime la verdad, Rick."

Rick sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it. But, it might take something off his conscious. "Jerry me dijo que me dejó a todos atrás para ser un puta egoísta! Eso no es por qué lo hice, usted y su hermana ambos saben que!" Rick tilted his head back.

Rick opened his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Me crees, ¿verdad, Morty?"

Morty looked at Rick. "Siempre voy a creer que, Rick."

"Gracias, Morty." Rick got up and grabbed the bag of food.

"W-We should probably eat. Here." Rick handed Morty the bag.

"T-Thanks, Rick." He ate like there was no tomorrow.

Rick saw Morty stuff french fries into his mouth. "Slow d-down. You'll t-throw up if you e-eat too fast. Believe me, it's h-happened before."

Morty felt way better. He didn't want to throw up anymore, and his hunger was satisfied, for the time being. "Whenever you're ready, I'm gonna tell my dad off. He shouldn't call you that, and you shouldn't sit there and take it. I'm not gonna stand by and let this happen."

Rick was surprised. His grandson cared about him, but he never thought this much. "Y-You mean it, Morty? Like legit?"

"Hell yeah." Morty really meant it. Rick wouldn't let him just sit there and take it. He wasn't gonna let Rick deal with it either.

Plus, this was a long time coming. Jerry had called him a fucking mistake, defective, and said to him that he shouldn't have been fucking born, hoping he wouldn't retaliate. But today was the fucking day he would. If he was a fucking mistake, defective, and shouldn't have been born, then Jerry should have kept his dick in his goddamn pants, both times.

"This is also pay back for him being an asshole to me, mom and Summer. Hijo de un perra." Morty's blood boiled, but Rick didn't notice. He got better at hiding his anger.

Rick finished eating as he said that. He snorted. "Preach, M-Morty. Fucking preach."

Morty laughed. "Te amo, Rick."

Rick laughed. He wrapped his arms around Morty. "Yo te quiero más."

Jerry knocked on the door. He entered the password, and he was locked out. "Let me in!"

"So much for this happy moment. Rick, you ready to help me out?" Morty looked at him.

Rick smiled. "¡Momento de la revancha de Jerry!"

"He's lucky I don't drive a sword up his anus and throw some mega seeds up his ass." Morty smiled up at Rick as they both got up.

"Morty!" Rick elbowed him playfully.

"I wanna scare the shit outta him, so I think you should open the door." Morty thought about this while he was drunk.

Rick entered the password. Jerry came tumbling in.

"Rick, you motherfucking piece of sh- Hey Morty. How are you doing? I'm glad to see someone who appreciates me." Jerry really didn't think any of this through. He thought Morty was still asleep.

"Save it. ¡¿Por qué demonios cree que podría llamar a Rick puta egoísta de mierda a mis espaldas!?" Morty was mad now. You can't just assume that someone isn't there, and then start talking behind the person's back.

Jerry looked confused. "What did he just tell me?"

Rick laughed. "He said: Why do you think you could call me or as he said Rick, a selfish fucking bitch behind his back? He pretty much cussed at you in Spanish on the last part."

Jerry almost flipped his lid. "You know as well as I do that he doesn't care!"

Morty popped his knuckles. The armor around his wrists came out.

Rick looked at Morty's face. "You pissed him off."

"Escucha, he intentado ser agradable, pero ahora estoy enojado. Voy a tener usted sabe que él se preocupa. Así que cierra la puta boca!" His eyes turned light blue.

Rick watched Morty's anger consume him. He needed to stop him before someone got killed, even if it was Jerry. "Morty, creo que Jerry entiende. Vámonos, tenemos que conseguir algo, o lo que sea."

"Sí, tienes razón. Papá, no vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo. ¿Bueno?" Morty looked at him.

"What did he say?" Jerry was really bad at Spanish.

"He said that I'm right and told you not to say that stuff ever again. And he wanted to establish that you knew." Rick didn't mind being a Spanish to English translator, but when it was Jerry that needed help, oh my fucking God.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't." His fingers were crossed behind his back.

Morty saw his arm behind his back. "Rick, break the arm behind my dad's back. Please."

Rick didn't really understand, but he did it anyways. Jerry screamed louder than Morty's vomit wails.

"No me mientas ... ¡NUNCA!" Rick moved. Morty put three things of duct tape over Jerry's mouth, and broke his arm more.

Jerry took off the duct tape. "Okay! Okay! Just…. STOP!" Morty let go of Jerry's arm.

"That was for everything you said about me, Rick, Summer, and mom. You never ever speak behind _**ANYONE'S**_ back, you mother fucking backstabber!" Morty pushed him out the door. His arm hurt a crap ton.

"W-What did he say about you and your mom?" Rick's blood started to boil.

"He called me defective, a mistake, and that I shouldn't have been born. At one point I retaliated by saying that if I was a mistake, that he should kept his dick in his pants, both times. My mom…. I really don't wanna talk about that….." Morty was really mad. He didn't take shit from Jerry anymore.

Rick almost blew over. "I-I saw your eyes c-change colors again. I think it might be because…. Wait. Morty, do y-you still have your files with you?"

Morty thought about it. He remembered that the folder was on his desk. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

Morty almost fell flat on his face, but he caught himself. He unlocked the door and grabbed the folder, making sure his birth certificate was out…. Rick would flip if he knew he changed his name.

"Here." Rick took the folder. He skimmed through the pages. He saw Morty looking down at the corner of his eye. Rick finally got to the page that gave information on what massively changed.

Morty felt a hand touch his shoulder. He was pushed into Rick's stomach.

" _Is Rick mad? He probably is mad. I really wouldn't blame hi-_ " Morty felt his head been touched.

Rick looked down at Morty. He smiled slightly. He could tell Morty was tense. Rick really didn't blame him. It was his stuff.

One of the massive changes was his traits. He had a high IQ or a Rick's IQ, his brainwave patterns changed drastically, and his anger grew. " _No wonder he was aggressive in prison._ "

He looked at the bottom. It said he was an unstable teenager, who on an occasion, would become protective of a family member, depending on who they were, and if he cared a lot about them.

Rick felt Morty wrap his arms around his waist tightly. "W-What did you find out?"

Rick looked down at him. "Well, it says that your anger g-grew. Not really surprised. And that you're an unstable teenager, who on a certain occasion, would become protective of someone, depending on who said person is and if you cared a lot about them." Morty looked up at him when he said the last part.

Rick sighed. "Y-You're like….. Me. I a-am unstable. And…. Yes on a certain occasion, I will become protective of someone, depending on if I like them, and for…. How much I-I care about them." He hated saying who he really is without liquor in his system, or when he was sober beyond any stretch of the imagination.

Morty looked to the side and then back up at Rick. He realized that his eyes only turned light blue when Rick was around, or when he felt that Rick was threatened. "Th-That's the reason my eyes t-turn light blue. When I-I feel like whoever is threatened is n-near me, I get over-protective of them."

Rick looked down. He felt something else happen. He felt his body become warmer. Like he was sober again, but he wasn't. "Morty, who triggers y-you to become protective of them?"

Morty knew, he was just uncomfortable with talking about it. "It mostly h-happens when I s-see you in a vulnerable state. It j-just happens, I swear!"

Rick looked down at him. " _Really? My vulnerability triggers him? Wow._ " His mind was trying to comprehend what was really going on.

"T-That's why in prison, I prematurely exposed myself. I couldn't b-bear watching you breakdown, Rick. It t-tears me apart." Morty couldn't hold back any tears he was pushing back.

Rick turned to him and kneeled infront of him. "Morty, I- It's just that…-" He couldn't think of the right words and didn't want to come out as a douche. He did that already as it is.

He finally figured out what to say. "Morty, you are single handedly the only real thing that gives me happiness. You're…. A beautiful miracle that would have torn me apart if you were never born. Ricks need Mortys like Mortys need Ricks. I don't like being vulnerable when anyone is around, especially you. I'm….. Sorry." Rick had tears streaming down his cheeks again.

"Don't be sorry for that. Our vulnerabilities are what make us stronger. It's who we are. And I won't blame you for being vulnerable. I'll be there for you, Rick. I promise." Morty hugged Rick, resting his head on Rick's shoulder.

He hugged back tightly. "Thanks, Morty." His emotions were still everywhere, but he felt….. Loved beyond the central finite curve.

Rick stood up. He helped Morty get up off the floor. "Vamos a hacer algo... Aparte de beber." He took his portal gun out of his pocket.

Morty looked up and smiled. "Sí."

Rick opened the portal and they both walked through.

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Victoria was standing over Veronica, trying to wake her up.

Veronica got up. "What the hell happened here?!" She was about to scream. "Where is Sanchez? WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

"I hate to inform you, but….. He escaped." The guard really didn't want to inform her.

Veronica was about to explode. She threw the guard against what was left of the wall. "YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

She kicked him in the nuts.

"Mother, I have a tracking device on Morty. You blacked out after getting hit in the face by Ericka." Victoria wasn't prone to telling the full truth. She wanted to be a rebel like her aunt. But if her mother found out, it would be all over.

Veronica stopped kicking him. "Good job, sweetie! Now we know where he is. Doctor Marlion! Start making new ways to get information out of the prisoners. NOW!"

Veronica left with her guards. Victoria was left alone. She saw two photos that someone dropped on the way out. It looked like Sanchez, his grandchildren, his daughter, and his son-in-law. The other was one that Sanchez's son-in-law took after the wedding. The one with Sanchez was happy while after the wedding looked grey and upsetting. "I'm so sorry Tammy did this to your family…. I never meant for any of this to happen."

She knew now. Victoria felt great sympathy for Morty's family. She also felt really horrible about what her mom did to Rick. Hopefully he got to an emergency room or something, cause he was screwed.

Veronica had punctured his abdomen with a dagger that she put poison on. He was so done. "Shit! Morty, you better figure that out quick, or Rick's done for."

* * *

 _ **AN: This took me way too long to finish. If anyone thought that was the last time we'd see federation or Veronica, not even close! She plays a big role in the sequel. Well a bigger role.**_

 _ **Next chapter will turn south pretty quick. It will be up a couple hours after this one. So watch out for that!**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	16. Just Great

_**AN: This is going to get pretty bad now. Not as bad as what happened before, but pretty much the same.**_

 _ **Blood is coming, so if you get queasy, then don't read certain parts. I tried to keep it at a minimum, but my mind had other plans…..**_

 _ **There is a mention of suicide. It didn't happen, but just to tell you.**_

 _ **Also, we have some time with Summer alone with Ericka's second cousins! It's funny how I just wrote up random crap…. Ha!**_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

Just Great

* * *

Rick and Morty came back from running around and almost dying. "This is disgusting. What the hell even is this shit?" Morty slid his hand down his arm, taking off some blue blood.

"Th-That is….. Aliorite blood... I think. Hell, I really don't k-know for sure." He had the same type of blood on his arms.

"Um… Rick, you're bleeding. A crap ton." Morty saw where it was. Rick was bleeding where he had been healing, or where he thought he was healing.

Rick felt a sharp pain from his abdomen. "Morty, take me to the… E.R. . Now!"

Morty put his arm around Rick's back. He needed to get there fast. Morty took out his portal gun and punched in the coordinates to the Emergency Room in the base.

The nurse was in the front of the E.R. . "What the hell happene- Stabbed with a dagger and is now bleeding from the abdomen?"

"Yup." The nurse took Rick on a hospital bed into a different room.

Morty stayed outside. He was praying to God and Jesus Christ that Rick would be fine.

Ericka saw Morty take Rick to the E.R. . She had to do something. Ericka ran after them to get there in time before they decided who would help Rick, since she knew he was going to have a surgery.

"Ericka? What are you doing here, in the E.R.?" Morty was surprised to see Ericka, since he hadn't seen her in three days.

"I have to operate on someone. Why are you here?" Ericka was happy to see her Senpai again.

"Rick got stabbed when we fought three days ago and when I healed him, I thought he was fine. But his abdomen started bleeding again. If you're operating on Rick, do **NOT** tell my mom, dad or Summer. They would flip and Rick doesn't need that." It was probably Jerry that brought back the bleeding with vengeance.

"Don't worry. I'm no snitch. Promise." She kissed his forehead before leaving.

He felt fuzzies that he only got when he had physical contact with someone who he love a lot, like Rick. It was weird.

Morty was waiting out in the hallway. He didn't know what was happening to Rick, but if it took this long, then it was really bad. He has had to go through surgery before, but he didn't know what was really going on.

Ericka came out about five hours later. "Morty, Morty."

Morty woke up. "Huh? How l-long was I out?"

"For a while. Rick is fine. I saw that Rick's liver was in terrible condition, so I fixed that too. He'll be out for a while. You can visit him when you want to." Ericka started walking out of the hallway.

Morty looked up at her. "Take these. Administer them to Rick when he is in pain, and give him these when he wakes up. If he needs anything, just get it. The nurses are "way too busy" to help."

She walked out of the hallway.

Morty opened the door to Rick's hospital room. The lights were dim. He saw technology that the Federation hospital on Earth had, but way more efficient. Rick seemed like he was sleeping peacefully, but that was from the anesthetics.

He sat down in the closest chair to Rick's bed. He really wanted to punch himself for not realizing what was on the dagger or that Veronica stole it from him. He should have known it was too easy to heal and that stab wounds take time, even when you use a serum. " _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should've known, but it never crossed my mind._ "

Morty was then gripping his hair, waiting to pull it out in strands. " _No. Rick hadn't known either, so we're both at fault._ " He slouched down, putting his hands on his face.

Thank God Ericka promised not to say anything to his parents and Summer, through Summer and her got all buddy-buddy all of a sudden.

* * *

"So you had to do a surgery? But why did it take so long?" Summer was literally confused. She never got how surgery worked, and she probably never will.

"The guy had to get seven different transplants and I had to do them with the worst damn nurses that can't do shit." Ericka was really good at lying. True, Rick did have to get at least one transplant, which was his liver, but the other six were lies.

"Who was the patient?" Summer wanted to know since she was shunned out of her brother's room.

"I can't say. The person who was sitting in the hallway said not to tell anyone. And I'm no snitch." Ericka had to keep that promise to Morty. She didn't want to be a douche bag and expose the fact that Rick was weak at the moment and Morty was really freaking out.

"Come on, Eri! I wanna know! Just spill the deets with me! I won't say anything. Plus, we're BFFLs, which means we spill the juicy stuff." Summer was getting annoying now. She just wanted to know so bad.

Ericka walked in front of her. "No. I can't. It's in my code to not tell anyone when someone asks me not to tell anyone. It's like how the number one rule in fight club is there is no fight club. I can't just spill."

She took out her portal gun and punched in the coordinates. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I have to go find the person who put poison on Morty's dagger while we were fighting three days ago."

Summer watched as Ericka left through the portal. She was alone again.

"Hey, Summer!" Jackson came over to see her with Derick.

"Do I know you?" She looked at them weird.

"Right. I'm Jackson and this is Derick. We're Ericka's second cousins, and also your brother's buddies." Jackson looked human along with Derick.

"Are you human? Just asking, not really trying to be rude." She grabbed her arm like Morty does when he gets embarrassed.

"We're Maronites. We aren't from your world or dimension for that matter. Ericka is a Maronite and a Carbolite mixture. Veronica is pure Carbolite. They are insane for most of their lives. Ericka has mostly Maronite in her blood. We hunt for different things, like how BP does and protect vulnerable beings. It's in our blood." Jackson looked way too over confident.

"You'll have to excuse my brother. I over heard your brother talking to Rick about something before they left again. I think it was that Rick needing to get something, I kind of don't know. I'm just guessing." Derick looked like a Edward from Twilight. He had that look in his eyes that made her fall in love with him.

"Anyways….. They left again? Your cousin said she was going to find the person who put poison on my brother's dagger. I'm kind of worried about them." Summer really didn't understand what was going on.

"Right, your grandfather was stabbed by Veronica in the abdomen three days ago. Wait…. Rick might be poisoned! Jackson! We have to tell Morty that Rick needs to get to an ER! Summer, stay here. Morty might freak out." Derick ran to get to the ER in the base.

* * *

Morty was going to go get something from his room. He was gonna walk, since he'd been portaling a lot lately.

He walked out the door and shut it.

"Morty! We need to talk to you." Jackson stopped in front of him.

"What's wrong? Did Summer get her ass stuck in the toilet? I told her to lay off the pills." Morty looked generally concerned.

"Where's Rick?" Derick pushed Jackson aside.

"He's in the recovery room sleeping. Why?" Morty looked at both of them.

"When he got stabbed, Veronica put poison on your dagger. He was poisoned and you healed him in the car, correct?" Derick waited for Morty to nod.

Morty gasped. "He was poisoned?! No wonder the surgery took so long! They must've had to clean out his system from the poison before he could have his surgery. That's why when he was holding his side, he almost fell. God damn it! Son of a God damn bitch!" Morty backed up against the wall and slid down. He sighed loudly.

"Morty, Rick will need some time to recover. You realize that you saved his life again, don't you?" Derick touched his shoulder.

Morty looked up at him. "I am very aware that I saved his life again. But it's my fault he got stabbed in the first place. I dropped one of my daggers in the hallway and she must've grabbed it. If I hadn't dropped my dagger, then he would have healed properly and wouldn't have had to go through a surgery. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot. It just happened that way. You were fighting and you didn't see it happen. It's not your fault." Derick looked at him. He could tell Morty was holding back tears.

"I need to get something from my room. I'll be back. Don't tell Summer where Rick is and don't do anything stupid. I mean it." Morty really wanted to get drunk, but it wasn't the best idea. He just wanted to get something to take his mind off of the shit that's gone on as of right now.

* * *

Summer went looking for Morty. She wanted to know that he did do something about the whole situation.

She knocked on his door and started yelling. "Morty! Open the door! We need to talk!" Summer heard a portal open.

Morty took a gun to try and reassemble while he waited for Rick to wake up. He opened up another portal.

Summer opened the door. She didn't see Morty anywhere. "You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

"I told you not to tell her!" Morty was pretty mad while he entered the hallway.

"I figured it out earlier. And I did tell her earlier….." Derick looked at Jackson.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, I need to be with Rick. I have to give him medicine when he wakes up." Morty walked to the recovery room.

He opened the door again. Rick was still under anesthesia. Morty sat down in the same chair as last time.

He took out his gun and started pulling it apart. He had his iPod in his pocket and he turned it on. It was relaxing to be near Rick and pull apart a gun while listening to music.

* * *

"Eri, I know who put poison on Morty's dagger." Summer was walking around the training area. There was really nothing else for her to do.

Ericka gasped over the communicator. "Who was it?" She was running through an alley to talk to someone for a deal. It was for Morty, but since he had to help Rick, she did it for him.

"It's Veronica. She stabbed him and put poison on the dagger! She tried to kill Rick!" Summer was tearing up. She was about to call Morty to ask how Rick was doing.

"I'll have to call you back. I'm busy." Ericka turned off her communicator.

"I have to call Morty. He knows that grandpa is injured." She called him.

Morty heard his communicator buzz. He left the room again. "Summer? What's up?" Morty wanted to be nice to her now that Rick was still under.

"How's grandpa? Is he okay?" Summer was concerned. She didn't know what had really happened, and neither did Morty.

"Rick's asleep. He's still under anesthesia. He had his surgery. I know about the stabbing and that Rick got poisoned. I was given medication to give him when he gets up and when he's in pain. I need to go back in the recovery room to make sure I give Rick the medicine. Bye." Morty turned off his communicator.

* * *

He walked back in the room again. His gun was still on the chair and was still everywhere. Morty picked up the pieces and sat back down. He put the gun back together. Or he thought he did. The gun almost blew up in his face.

The gun exploded. He thought Rick would wake up from the loud noise, but he didn't. "Just Great. Just Fucking Great." Morty's hair was signed. He walked over to the bathroom.

Morty pat down his hair with water and it fell down. The rest of his face was covered in black crap. "Stupid mother fucking retarded shit."

Morty was pretty mad about a gun blowing up in his face. He'd get it though.

He walked back to the chair he was sitting in. In five minutes after he sat down, Morty fell asleep.

* * *

Rick woke up to a hazy feeling. And a fuzzy feeling in his head. He knew he wasn't drunk. He couldn't move and didn't feel a needle get injected into his side.

The last thing he really remembered was getting into the ER, getting a mask over his mouth and nose, and breathed in anesthetics. After that, he was out and didn't wake up till now.

"Morning, Rick." Morty sat back down in the chair.

Rick felt like he'd been restrained but he just was numb as fuck everywhere. "H-How long was I out?"

"Almost twenty-four hours. Whatever was in your anesthetics must've made you feel tired. Ericka told me she took longer since she saw that your liver didn't look so good. I said nothing about it getting purged. So, your abdomen and liver are fixed." He remembered this all without the clipboard.

"Th-Then why did it take s-so damn long afterwards?" Rick was confused. It usually didn't take that long.

"Right…. You got poisoned from Veronica with my dagger when I dropped it in the hallway before the fight. They had to get the poison out of your body before they could start doing anything." Morty was really nervous about what Rick's reaction would be.

"S-So that bitch poisoned me, y-you gave me the serum the same day, I was fine and then I had a surgery? Damn." Rick was actually surprised that it happened three days after a fight.

Morty could tell he was still waking up. Not because his voice as raspy, since that was a thing that happened anyways when tubes come out of someone's mouth after surgery. But he wasn't aware of what was going on.

Rick knew that at some point, he was going to really fall asleep. Anesthesia doesn't make anyone really fall asleep. He should know. Let's just say, Rick's life has been in and out of about seven different Emergency Rooms. This was his eighth.

He also felt dizzy. "M-Morty, could you get me the oxygen mask?" Rick would get up, if he wasn't numb as fuck right now.

Morty got up and grabbed the mask and put it over Rick's nose and mouth. He watched as Rick took three deep breathes.

Rick felt like he wasn't currently dying. He could get enough oxygen to his lungs to get the rest to everywhere else in his body. Rick was fine now.

"Better?" Morty was still there when he wasn't breathing erratically.

Rick nodded. He wanted the mask off.

Morty took off the mask and put it back where it was. "If there's anything else you need, I'm right here."

God, he sounded like a fucking nurse. All he needed really was a clipboard and the outfit and he'd look like one.

Rick was really tired. He started dozing off. His eyelids grew heavy until he fell asleep.

Morty went back to sitting in the chair. He had nothing to do and got bored really quick. Rick was right: he really was like him. Though, he didn't burn down the place when he got bored.

* * *

Summer didn't know if Morty was in the base or if he was in an off base hospital. She didn't want to pester him more than she already had.

He was most likely busy with Rick, making sure he was recovering well. She went into her own room.

Her walls were full of guns that she got from Morty and a plasma grenade that she tried making, that had blown up in her face.

Summer had grown distant from Morty. More so than when Rick came into the picture. He hung out with Rick a lot more, and stayed with him when they were alone. She really thought that her brother was a pansexual person. Though, Rick is pansexual and nobody bugged him about it.

She laid down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. This whole time, Summer thought she was the victim for being the cause of their parents misery. Now she knew that their fighting took a toll on Morty too. In a way she thought it never would have.

Summer saw a journal on her shelf that wasn't her's back on Earth. She brought it with her to see whose it was.

It was in Morty's writing. Federation must've tried to look through their stuff, and put Morty's journal in her room. She read through some of the pages. He had a whole portion of the journal that he talked about Rick.

It started off on what went on when he was four, which was when he got the journal. She skipped to when they both met Rick.

He said really nice things about Rick, like how he stayed with him when he got scared during the thunderstorm or when he decided to take them to a different dimension and wield his first gun.

She skipped to when he was ten. That was when he had the "repeating age". This was also the time he turned emo for a good four years or three years.

Summer teared up as she read some of the pages. It stated that he had been trying to commit suicide since he thought he was the problem and no one needed him.

She skipped to when he turned fourteen. It was on a weekend after school and he really felt dejected.

* * *

 _ **August 22, 2014**_

 _Today has been the absolute worst so far. It's always like this and I thought it would be different since my birthday is today. I can't help but feel like a mental retard, since that's the label people give me._

 _I just want someone to care that I'm around and to notice I'm there, no matter what they need me to do._

 _Please God, give me this._

 _~MS_

* * *

She saw another page. It was the same date but looked happier.

* * *

 _ **August 22, 2014**_

 _I just met an old man who seems nice. He hasn't said his name, but he looks familiar._

 _He just said his name is Richard Sanchez, but I call him Rick. Rick… Rick… Wait a minute! I know this guy! He's my grandpa!_

 _I feel so much better knowing who he is._

 _Rick says my name is stupid. Or my full name anyways. I really don't blame him for calling it stupid._

 _When I was younger, I thought it was the coolest name around. Now I just wanna change it for good._

 _If I was able to talk after I was born, I would have just stuck with Morty Smith. Not Mortimer Smith. It was my dad's choice to name me that…. God fucking damn it!_

~ _MS_

* * *

Summer knew he wasn't a fond of their dad since Rick came into the picture. He always thought he was annoying and he couldn't keep a job.

She looked at the back of his journal. His birth certificate was taped to the last page. The bottom read:

 _A constant reminder of my defectiveness. This is who people call a mistake, retard, stupid, and what most Ricks call: Just another Morty._

Summer had to give this back to him. He'd been struggling to stay sane.

Ericka knocked on Summer's door. "Oh, hey Eri. What's up?"

"Since you know about what happened, you can't tell your mom and dad. Morty wants Rick not to freak out. Plus, they've been under enough stress as it is." Ericka really wanted to have Senpai feel comfortable. She already kissed his forehead, it should be his move next.

"Eri, give this to Morty when you get the chance. It's his journal. When feds came and took grandpa Rick's stuff, they put it in my room." Summer gave Ericka Morty's journal.

"I'll give it to him when I see him." Ericka knew Morty was still with Rick.

"Thank you, Eri." Summer left Ericka to go give her brother his journal.

* * *

Morty was playing around with the pieces that were left of his gun to see if he could put it back together. He heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Ericka walked in. She had his journal in her hand. She met halfway and looked at Morty.

"Hey.. Is that my journal?" Morty was trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Yeah. Summer said when Federation came for Rick's stuff, they put your journal in her room." Ericka was quiet and gave him the journal.

She started walking out of the room.

"Wait. Ericka, I want to tell you something." Morty kept his voice low.

She walked back over to him. "What is it-" Morty grabbed her shirt and kissed her on the lips.

Ericka unlocked lips with Morty, drool coming from her mouth. "We get schwifty at some point, Sanchez. I promise." She walked away from Morty.

Morty walked away from the door. He started writing in his journal.

* * *

 _ **May 22, 2015**_

 _I finally got my journal back! It's been rough. And as of right now, I had my first actual kiss!_

 _Rick is in the Recovery Room after his surgery that happened a day ago. He couldn't exactly breathe this morning, I had to give him the oxygen mask and it was kind of weird._

 _I need to stay with him until he heals. I feel different around Rick, other than he's being really nice to me._

 _I also think I have a crush on Ericka. It's weird that I have a crush on a twenty-eight year old woman_ _._

 _~MS_

* * *

Morty was watching Rick sleep. His heartbeat was normal, and his pain level was fine. He was snoring softly like he did in prison.

He sighed. Rick was the one good thing that came out of any of this mess.

It was good that Summer didn't know where he was. She'd harass him. Morty knew his sister by now.

"You'll be better in no time. I promise." Morty looked at Rick, then looked at the ceiling. He was humming a random song.

This was going to take a while. And he didn't care. He'd stay with Rick no matter what happens.

* * *

 _ **AN: This is going to go back to the beginning a bit. Not with the suicide part, but having a plan again.**_

 _ **Veronica is going to try and kill them again. This time is gonna be worst since Beth and Jerry would get in the way.**_

 _ **Hopefully I get another Reatchapter out tomorrow.**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	17. Never Be Alone

_**AN: Not really crazy in this chapter. Just Morty taking care of Rick.**_

 _ **I was listening to TheFatRat Never Be Alone from Tasty on YouTube. The whole idea just came to mind for this chapter from the song.**_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

Never Be Alone

* * *

Rick was awake at hell knows what time. He was going to try and get up without pulling out the stitches, since he needed to go take a leak.

It suddenly occurred to him while he got up that it smelled like burnt plasma. "What the hell?"

Rick didn't run to the door, but he sped walked so he didn't piss on the floor. He closed the bathroom door. It felt so good to Rick to be able to piss since he didn't go yesterday.

Morty woke up. He still smelled like burnt plasma from two days ago. His journal was in between his legs.

He picked it up and started writing in it. That was a weird habit for him when he had his journal.

* * *

 _ **May 23, 2015**_

 _This might not be as crappy as I thought it would be. No one knows about my last name and first name change but Ericka._

 _Rick is better, saying that he got out of bed and most likely went to the bathroom to go piss. Hopefully the wound will heal better._

 _I really should have known that a wound doesn't heal that damn fast, since mine never did._

 _I still smell like burnt plasma from my plasma gun exploding while Rick was still under anesthesia. Hopefully he didn't notice._

 _I don't know what's worse: That I almost cried myself to sleep thinking about the worst case scenario, or thinking about the worst case scenario all together. I usually don't think about it because there are multiple realities in which it could or couldn't happen._

 _Hell if I even know. I just need to remember that nobody exists on purpose, nobody belongs anywhere, and that at some point, everybody's gonna die. So it really isn't a big deal._

 _~MS_

* * *

"Note to self: Don't fall asleep in a chair or on a desk. It sucks." Morty was sore from sleeping in a chair. A god damn chair.

Rick walked back from the bathroom. He looked happier.

"Hey Rick." Morty tried to stretch to make the sore go away. It just made it worse. "Shit."

"You're sore, aren't you?" Rick looked at him. He sat on the bed.

"Kinda. Eh, beats sleeping on the floor." Morty really didn't care. He'd slept in worse places.

"You know, if you want you could sleep with me. I don't care, it's just a thought." Rick rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't care. He just wanted Morty to feel okay when he woke up.

"You'd let me? Wow, thanks!" Morty's face lit up. He'd never really slept with Rick, except for that one time when he was four. But that really didn't count since Rick slept with him and he asked him to.

Rick was all for having someone with him. He didn't like being alone and he assumed Morty didn't either, based upon seeing him with his journal and getting arrested.

Morty wanted Rick to be happy. He didn't want to see him upset. Right now, Morty just liked being Rick's company.

"I know I shouldn't ask since it's not my business, but why does it smell like burnt plasma in here? Mostly where you're sitting?" Rick kind of knew the answer to that question.

Morty smiled sadly. "Funny story or I think it's funny. I was bored so I got my plasma gun, took it apart and tried to resemble it. Let's just say it blew up in my face. Literally." Morty laughed a bit as he said literally.

Rick's expression turned from confused and curious to smirking. He started laughing. "How did I not hear that? It would've been louder since the plasma and the rest of the gun exploded."

"It happened while you were still under anesthesia. I didn't understand how you didn't hear it." Morty blushed a bit. He really didn't understand it.

"I must've been really out. I would've heard it instantly, depending if I wasn't completely out of it." Rick was laughing so hard he started to cry.

"Yeah... Hey, do you want anything to eat? Cause I'll pick something up if you want." Morty was really trying not to be a douche bag.

Rick knew he needed to eat. "Could you get fast food? I don't c-care where you g-get it from."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." Morty opened a portal and walked through.

* * *

Rick reached over to the journal on the chair. He knew it was Morty's journal, but he'd never read it before since it wasn't his business.

He skipped a couple entries. There were a lot of pages that were from their adventures and what they did when they weren't going to die.

Rick saw a portal open. He put the journal back on the chair.

Morty walked through. He gave Rick the bag and sat down in the chair. "You went through my journal didn't you?" Morty looked at his portal gun.

"No…" Rick looked over at Morty. "Okay yes." He felt ashamed.

"I don't care. It just seemed weird that my journal was almost off the seat. You can read it if you want." Morty didn't look up from his portal gun. He wanted to figure out what modifiers to put on the portal gun.

Rick opened the bag and ate like it was his last day alive. "Holy crap, this is good."

Morty tried to take it apart without breaking it. He didn't have a screw driver, so that was out of the question till he got to his room.

Rick laid back down. He was full and content. The one problem was that he was sober again, and had a headache again. Rick started rubbing his temples.

Morty went to sit next to Rick. "M-Morty, what are you- Oh My Fucking God."

Rick started feeling better. Morty was massaging his temples. He started feeling sleepy. "Thanks, Morty. It feels _really_ good!" Rick knew he shouldn't be taking advantage of Morty's generosity, and he really wouldn't do it all the time.

"Do you want me to stop or are you fine?" Morty really didn't care that Rick was taking advantage of him. He really just wanted to see him happy.

"No, No. Don't stop." Rick was relaxed like this. His headache started to go away.

Rick fell asleep. Morty dimmed the lights and planted a kiss on Rick's forehead. He came to sleep with Rick in the bed.

Morty was laying next to Rick, and was curled up so he didn't kick him. Rick put an arm around Morty. He accepted the chance to snuggle close to Rick. He made sure he didn't touch any of the stitches.

Rick and Morty slept together. Their breathing became synced after a while. It was like a dream come true for Morty. He was with his favorite person, they were happy and he wasn't shut out.

It was the thing he was waiting for since his fourteenth birthday. He was happier than ever.

Rick was sleeping contently. Nothing could bother him. He was loved and cared about. Like what happened with his ex-wife, but he wasn't pushed aside.

They were both at peace. And nothing could make them upset.

* * *

 _ **AN: This is when I decide not to crush everyone with feels. I wanted some more fluff.**_

 _ **Hopefully it doesn't take so long for the next chapter to come out.**_

 _ **Look out for the next one.**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	18. We're Here Together

_**AN: This is when everybody doesn't actually meet up, but Summer stops harassing Rick and Morty.**_

 _ **Ericka confesses her feelings for Morty!**_

 _ **I was listening to Throwback by Dawin that I downloaded. It just came out that way…**_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

We're Here Together

Rick woke up to find his arm still around Morty and Morty was still snuggled up against him. It was like ten years ago all over again. Though, he wasn't crying and it was his choice to sleep with him.

Morty was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake up right then. He was still surprised that the nurses weren't there after Rick had his surgery. It was….. Odd.

Rick stroked Morty's forehead with his thumb. He watched Morty start to slur into consciousness. "Hey, Morty. How'd you sleep?"

Morty looked up at Rick. "Better than yesterday."

"I'll be right back. I gotta take a leak." Rick started walking over to the bathroom.

Morty sat up. It was nice not to be sore pretty much everywhere. He was grateful he didn't need to use the pain medication on Rick. One, he didn't know where to put the syringe and two, he'd mess up for sure.

Rick knew that Morty was hiding something from him. It really didn't take a genius to figure it out. The real question is: What is it?

He walked back to bed. Rick could function more today. Dimension hopping would have been a thing if they didn't give Morty his portal gun to keep in his room for the time being.

Morty had spaced out while Rick was in the bathroom. He was mostly thinking about what Ericka promised and what he'd tell Rick about BP being alive. It was to much to think about at once.

"Sooo, what are you t-thinking about?" Rick looked at Morty. He saw Morty jump a bit.

Morty felt an arm pull him. He laid his head on Rick's shoulder. "Nothing really. I just spaced out since I got bored."

Rick smirked and rubbed Morty's arm. "You really are like me."

Morty really didn't care who he was, as long as it wasn't Jerry. He's pissed off. "Though, I am trying to figure out the best option for something I wanna make. I hell knows what it would be and what I'll do with it."

Rick could tell he was lying. Only a half genius half Jerry would say that. And he was full Sanchez now. So he was lying. "You're lying aren't you?"

Morty wasn't surprised that Rick knew he was hiding something. "Okay, I am. I…. Have feelings for… Ericka."

"Oh. Just don't get in Veronica's path of destruction when they fight. I did it way back, I felt the same way you did. It was after leaving your mom." Rick blushed a bit when he talked about his romantic life.

"Y-You liked Ericka too?" Morty looked up at Rick. He thought he only loved his grandmother and Unity.

Rick sighed. "I didn't just "like" her, I loved her. She was like Unity and my ex-wife combined, without the fighting. I wanted to protect her from Veronica, but…. This happened."

Morty moved from Rick to see what he was doing.

He lifted the left side of his hospital gown up. He had scars that hadn't healed properly. Some had, and some hadn't.

"Some of them were from pure stupidity, or from wars. But the ones above and near the stitches are from _**her**_. She shot me a couple times and had stabbed me on more than one occasion." He put it down.

"Do they hurt still?" Morty looked back up at Rick.

"Kind of. They sting when peroxide is dropped on them. But not as bad as the stitches. Stupid ass bitch." He wanted to kill that bitch.

"Did you ever get to tell Ericka the truth?" Morty was asking way too many questions.

Rick sighed loudly. " That never happened. But you have a shot, and I have faith that you'll get Eri!" Rick pat Morty's shoulder.

"Y-You really think I ha-have a chance?" Morty was second guessing himself.

"Yeah! You h-have a very high chance of g-getting Ericka." Rick knew Morty had a chance with her. Ericka most likely had a crush on him anyways.

Ericka walked in the door. "I-I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something, Sanchez?" Ericka was talking to Rick. Morty understood not to talk when she said Sanchez when Rick was around.

Rick looked up from Morty. "No, of c-course not, Eri. Is t-there something y-you need to talk about?" Rick could read her. She wanted to speak to Morty.

"I'd like to speak to Morty, alone. If that's fine with you." Ericka was blushing. She always blushed when she was near Senpai.

"Totally fine. Just… Uh…. Wait for him outside for a second." Rick wanted to give Morty quick advice.

"Of course, Rick." She walked outside the room.

"Go get her tiger! You got this. Don't get scared, she'll understand." Rick pushed Morty playfully off the bed.

* * *

Morty walked out the door. "Soo, what's up? Why'd you request to talk to me alone-"

He was cut off by Ericka's lips firmly pressing his. She unlocked her lips after five minutes. "I like you…. A lot, and I think we should be an item. What'd say?"

"I-I-I'd love to!" Morty kissed harder and bit her neck after. It gave her a hickey.

She moaned loudly. "You. Me. Getting Schwifty in a couple weeks."

"Deal. And we say nothing to _**anyone**_. Okay?" Morty licked his lips when she mentioned getting schwifty.

"Deal. Now, go tell Rick the news. Bye, babe." She kissed his cheek.

* * *

Morty opened the door. He was smiling wider than ever before.

"How'd it go?" Rick looked at Morty who was abnormally happy.

Morty sat on the bed and hugged Rick tightly. "Thank you so much."

"She said yes didn't she?" Rick hugged back.

"Hell yeah. We're an item now." Morty couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm so happy for you." Rick was mostly excited that Morty had a girlfriend that wasn't human. He was fine with humans but he liked other alien species more.

Morty pushed back. He yawned. It had been a really good day for them. He just used a lot of energy.

Morty laid back on the left side of the bed. He dozed off.

Rick looked back at Morty. He saw his chest rise and fall softly. The lights were still dimmed from last night, so he didn't have to get up to turn them off.

"Goodnight, Morty. Sweet dreams." Rick laid next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **AN: Here comes the ending to this story for now. In a couple chapter, it will be over till the sequel.**_

 _ **It won't be a bittersweet ending. It'll be a really good ending and then go straight to crazy in the sequel.**_

 _ **Hope you guys are enjoying it.**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	19. Something About Us

_**AN: And away we go! I thought about giving back story like in one of the middle chapters when I was PMed. This time, it's what happened between Rick and Ericka from the last chapter.**_

 _ **Rick finally leaves the Recovery Room. Summer smokes again.**_

 _ **Morty is mostly trying to keep everyone stable and together, until Jerry fucks it up. God dammit Jerry!**_

 _ **Suicide attempt/Suicide mention warning! Sex is in this chapter too.**_

 _ **Also, there will be some sex near the end. The ship had to get somewhere and this is what's gonna happen. (First time writing sex in a fic ever so bear with me. XP)**_

 _ **I was listening to Something About Us by Daft Punk for the flashbacks. But the one near the end and the sex scene was inspired by MKTO's song Classic.**_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

Something About Us

* * *

Morty woke up later than usual. He heard water running from the bathroom.

He portaled to get Rick some clothes. Morty got all the essentials for him, since he didn't have anything to wear and he was not going to come out of there naked.

Rick took an extra long shower. He really needed to. He hadn't take one in four days.

Morty knocked on the door. "I-I'm coming in!" He opened the door with clothing in his arms.

Rick really didn't care if Morty saw his dick. He'd seen his and Morty had seen Rick's, almost three times. Each time when he walked in on each other by accident. But, they never talked about it.

* * *

 _ **Several Years Ago….**_

" _Pers, get out! I-I'm in the d-damn shower!" Rick was covering his ding dong. He really wanted to shower in peace._

" _Forgive me, Rick. I have someone who would like to see you." Bird Person knew he had overstepped his boundaries._

 _Rick sighed loudly. "Can it w-wait? I need to n-not smell like s-shit."_

" _It can. We'll be in my living room when you are done." Bird Person left Rick alone to finish cleansing himself._

" _St-Stupid ass motherf-" Rick looked at the female who was standing at the door._

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" The female looked at the floor._

" _N-No! Hold on, I'm a-almost done, don't worry." He finished rinsing and got out of the shower._

 _There was something about her. He knew she wasn't human. Unless…. No, she was a different species._

 _Rick finished getting dressed. He came out in his lab coat and walked to the living room. "Sooo, who is this f-fine mamacita?"_

" _This, Rick, is Ericka Gemstone. She is a Maronite and Carbolite mixture. Ericka is the newest member of the Freedom Fighters." Bird Person looked at Rick then looked at Ericka._

" _What gave y-you the idea t-to be a Freedom Fighter?" Rick was trying to make small talk._

 _Ericka looked scaredly and shyly at Rick before she spoke. "My sister is trying to hurt you and your friends, yes? I fight to protect vulnerable people and things across the Multiverse."_

" _Maronites fight for anyone to protect them. Also… Ericka, if you would like to explain your reproductive process, go on ahead." Bird Person knew Rick's game:_

 _New girl equals having a new way of unprotected sex._

" _Maronite females have both sperms and eggs, so the male is implanted with the fertilized egg from the female and have the child. They do the heavy work with a man vagina or a magina and no penis while the female protects her mate as he gives birth." Ericka had never had sex or anything like that._

 _Rick was not going to have sex with her, or any Maronite females for that matter. "I-Interesting. So, the females are like male humans whereas we don't have to do shit until the b-baby is born, since they don't have boobs. Cool."_

 _Ericka laughed._

 _Rick moved in close to Bird Person. "This one's a keeper!"_

* * *

Rick was almost done taking a shower. His hair was wetter than anything else.

He got out of the shower. He put the towel on below his bellybutton.

"Morty, you can look now. And gi-give me my shit." Rick tapped on Morty's shoulder.

"H-Here. Everything's there. I'll be outside when you're done." Morty left Rick in peace. He wasn't going to just stand there in the same room as Rick while he was naked. That was not a thing.

Rick put his clothes on. It really didn't take long. His hair, was another story. "God forbid my hair h-has to always pull this crap!"

Morty had Rick's flask that he refilled. He had extra liquor in his room in case one or both of them drank whatever they had.

"Q-Quick question: Where's m-my flask?" Rick looked at Morty.

Morty extended his arm and gave him the flask. He felt the flask be grabbed from him.

Rick tilted his head back and took a big swig. "H-Holy shIIUURRRPPPTTt! Rick S-Sanchez is back, baby!"

Morty smiled. He was glad to have normal Rick right now. Not starting to crack Rick, or sick Rick, his drunk asshole.

"L-Let's get out of here. I've been bored for the past f-four days." Rick looked genuinely happy to be healthy and drunk.

* * *

" _Rick. Rick. RICK!"_

 _Rick jolted up from the bed. He was in a hospital gown. He was confused. "W-What the hell happened? Wh-Where are we?"_

 _Ericka looked at him with a sad expression. "We're in the hospital or Rebellion Recovery Room. You were stabbed and shot multiple times under my watch until you became unconscious and almost died. You are lucky to be alive, Sanchez."_

 _Rick didn't like being called Richard or Sanchez. It wasn't his thing. "How'd w-we get here so f-fast? Where's Pers and Squanchy?" His head was still fuzzy from loss of blood._

" _They are fine. I had to get you into one of the ships and fly us back, along with almost getting shot down. You went through surgery to try and get any vital organs healed." Ericka didn't lie about that. She wasn't good at the human anatomy but did a decent job giving him his stitches._

 _His side started hurting a lot. "F-Fucking SHIT!" Rick's side burned from the pain._

" _I got this, don't worry." She saw how much pain Rick was in. Ericka took a syringe out, flicked it and then ejected him in the nearest artery._

 _Rick stopped crying once the pain subsided. "T-Thanks."_

 _Ericka smiled knowing he was fine. "I have to get back out there and continue fighting. Take this. If you feel any pain, contact me." Ericka put the earpiece in his right ear._

" _Got it. Don't die." Rick was afraid for her, even though she could handle this on her own._

" _I won't. Oh and Rick…. Don't get in the way of my sister again. I'm her main target and I can handle her." Ericka wanted to know he knew that she was dangerous._

" _F-Fine. Just… Get out there and k-kick ass." Rick was starting to fall asleep._

" _I will come back alive. Sanchez, for the time being, rest okay? You need to heal properly." She kissed his forehead._

 _She left to her ship. Rick never meant for this to happen. "S-Stupid."_

 _He dozed off. He started crying in his sleep. There was nothing to do to make it up to her._

* * *

"I-I'll be right back. I need to get some crap." Rick left.

Morty walked to his room. He smelled cigarette smoke coming from Summer's room. Morty knocked on her door. "S-Summer! We're back."

Summer came to see who was really at the door. "M-Morty? You a-and grandpa R-Rick leave, and then don't e-even tell me about w-what really happened after t-the fight!"

Morty was disgusted by the cigarette smoke coming off of Summer. "Jesus Summer. We didn't get arrested or anything. I just had to help Rick heal, that's all. You didn't have to go back to smoking."

"Y-Yes I did. I-I didn't know if y-you'd ever come back." Summer started to cry. She had a cig in her hand and put it in her mouth.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Morty walked off.

He opened the door and closed it fast. Morty took out his flask he carried everywhere, he pushed himself against the door, sank down to the floor and took a huge swig while tears rolled down his cheeks. "Wubba Lubba Dub Dub."

Morty knew his mom wasn't handling anything well and Jerry was still upset about him breaking his arm. It was his fault for this mess.

* * *

Rick smelled cigarette smoke from Summer's room. "G-Gross."

He knocked on Summer's door three times. "Summer, i-it's grandpa. I need to ta-talk to you."

Summer opened her door again, letting out a gust of smoke. "Grandpa?" Tears pricked at her eyes. She hugged him tight.

"Careful with t-the stitches." Rick hugged her back.

"S-Sorry. Are you o-okay?" Summer looked at Rick straight in the face. She still had tears coming out of her eyes.

Rick was happy to see his granddaughter, just not like this. "I-I'm fine. Since when h-have you been s-smoking?"

"It b-became a habit after you go-got arrested. I stopped, then s-started again. I just t-thought…." Summer looked to the left. She was trying to keep herself stable.

Rick looked at her utterly dumbfounded. " _It became a habit after_ _ **I**_ _, the king of not giving a fuck and worst being in the multiverse left? Wow, I must've made more of an impact on this family than I thought."_

He wanted to stay stable too. It was hard since things happen to everyone and sometimes they might think someone might never come back. "Summer, y-you do realize your b-brother drank during that time too, r-right."

"Y-Yeah…. He al-also tried to commit suicide on m-m-multiple occasions and I h-had to stop h-him on multiple occasions." Summer wasn't a fond of talking behind her brother's back after the wedding incident.

"How ma-many times did he try?" Rick was trying not to tear up. " _He_ _ **really**_ _is like me….."_

"I rea-really don't feel comfortable t-talking about it. M-Morty might tell you though." Summer didn't want to piss off her brother more than she had.

"Okay, I-I'll try it with your b-brother. Thanks anyways, Summer." Rick walked to Morty's room.

Morty was at his desk, with his gun in hand. He had the gun up to his temple and almost pulled the trigger when he remembered the note underneath it. "S-Stop it Morty. He needs you a-as much as you need h-him."

He put his gun down on the paper and laid face first on his bed and cried more. Morty couldn't help it, he was still a teenager like Summer. His hormones were everywhere.

Rick unlocked Morty's door and walked in. He saw a flask on the floor, and his gun was moved.

Morty was unaware of Rick's presents until he felt the bed move and a hand run down his back.

"A-Are you okay, Morty?" Rick was concerned about his grandson.

"I-I'm fine….." Morty lifted his head up a bit. He didn't feel fine at all, and he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Morty." Rick looked at him. His eyes were bloodshot and he smelled strongly of alien alcohol.

Morty sat up. He lunged at Rick and wrapped his arms around him. "T-This was all my fault! Everything! Th-The crap said after the wedding, on Dwarf Terrace-9, and what I said after my dad said you didn't care was a lie! I-I'll love you no matter what."

Rick was surprised that Morty would love the king that gives no damn fucks no matter what. "H-Hey…. I'm not going to b-blame you. It was th-the heat of the moment th-that brought it out. I-I knew you didn't mean it that w-way. I was under th-the house when the argument h-happened."

"Y-You were? Did we u-upset you?" Morty looked up at Rick. He was still shaking from crying and was expecting to be told off.

"I w-won't say "upset"." Rick laughed slightly. He could tell that Morty was upset about all of this.

Morty could hear Rick's heartbeat and it calmed him down a bit. He stopped crying and just sat there.

"I-If you think that I'm g-gonna leave again, that's not happening in a m-millennia." Rick started rocking Morty's upper body back and forth.

They sat like that for a while until they heard someone banging the door.

Jerry came to the door and knocked on it hard. "MORTY! LET ME IN!"

"I'll be back when your dad isn't here. I might be talking to Eri." Rick moved from the bed and left the room by portal.

"What the hell do you want?" Morty was still pissed off at him for everything he did.

"I thought- I thought I heard Rick with you." Jerry was surprised to see Rick not in the room.

"You heard wrong. Dad, just… Go already! I don't wanna talk to you." Morty walked into his room and Jerry followed like a sheep.

"Awe come on! I just wanna talk to my only son." Jerry wanted to do something right by maybe talking to Morty.

"Just stop, dad! I don't want to talk to you. You ruined my life!" Morty sank down by the bed. His flask was empty and he couldn't drink anything to numb him.

"You ruined it yourself! You know as well as I do that you have a disabilit-"

"I don't have a disability! I just…. Learn differently. You and all my teachers never believed in me, but…. Rick always had. He said I had a special mind, and I-I do. You just have to have faith in me." Morty flipped Jerry off.

"Just go with mom. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Now if you shall excuse me, I need to meet up with someone. Leave. I need to call them and I don't want you to be in here." Morty pushed Jerry out of his room.

"Rick, you can come back in." Morty gave Rick more privileges to come into his room then he gives his own dad.

He portaled back into the room. "How'd i-it go?"

"Punkass bitch wouldn't leave me alone, not to mention I had no liquor to keep me from kicking his ass again. I-I was becoming unstable and undone." Morty looked to the side.

"What'd he s-say to you?" Rick was curious on how to kick his ass or make him pay. Nothing would fix what Jerry did on prom night, to him and what he was doing to his family.

"He was about to talk about my learning disability, but I told him that I….. Just…. Learn differently and that he needed to put faith in me to do better." Morty grabbed his arm awkwardly.

"I'm glad that Jerry i-isn't here right now. I'd kick his ass back to Dwarf Terrace-9." Rick ruffled Morty's hair.

"I-I have my first date with Eri tonight. Could you give me some advice to not screw up?" Morty never thought he'd be asking for advice from Rick. Especially dating advice.

"Okay, the number one thing is…. If you come back, either end the date or get schwifty with her. That got me through a lot of bad dates. If it's bad, end it. If it's amazing, get schwifty. Just make sure she wants it." Rick winked.

"I'm gonna tell you from experience that sex is amazing. Y-You feel really good and it's a pretty awesome thing that you do i-in your life." Rick had sex a lot when he was younger, well when he was with the Flesh Curtains mostly.

And when he babysat Morty when he was a baby.

* * *

" _So, Sanchez has grandchildren? Cool. Who are they?" Ericka was hanging out with Bird Person while Rick was out doing something._

" _I haven't met them, but Rick said their names are Summer and Morty. Summer is older and Morty is a couple months old." Bird Person was really unaware of who they were, but when Rick found out, he was happier than ever._

" _Aww! So Morty is younger than Summer? He must be adorable!" Ericka loved babies. She had been taken in by her second cousins when her parents were murdered by Veronica. They helped out in a nursery where she stayed with the small children._

 _Rick portaled in the house with a small child in his arms. "Beth told me to watch Morty while her, Jerry and Summer leave for the week. I'm excited for this."_

 _Ericka turned around to see Rick holding his grandson in his arms. "Hold on, that's Morty? He's so adorable!"_

 _Rick smiled down at Morty. "H-Hey buddy. I'm your grandpa Rick and I-I'm gonna be taking care of you for the week. I knoOOURRPPWWww this is unfamiliar to you, but you're in good hands. I p-promise."_

 _Morty laughed when Rick burped. He'd just been fed by his mom and he burped back at Rick, giggling happily. "I-I can see how we're related now." He put down Morty on the floor._

 _He started walking around the room, falling a couple times. Morty looked up at the strange bird man and giggled._

" _Sanchez, can I hold him? Pleeeeease?" Ericka looked like she was praying to God._

" _You can, as long as we can mash it up tonight. When, he's asleep." Rick winked at her._

" _Only protected though. I am not going to help you if you get pregnant." Ericka walked over to pick up the child and cradled him in her arms._

" _Hi. I'm Ericka, your grandpa's ally in combat. I know for a fact that he'll take good care of you." She rocked him back and forth._

" _I-I never knew you were so go-good with kids." Rick stood next to Ericka. He saw Morty fall asleep in her arms._

 _Rick hummed a tune he remembered the lyrics to, but didn't want to sing._

" _H-He looks so cute when h-he's sleeping. Now that he is… Mash it up?" Rick looked at her with his head turned._

" _Fine, but wear a condom. If it makes you feel any better, I'll wear a condom too." Ericka smirked at him. She had never "Mashed it up" with a human before._

" _Deal. Pers, can you watch him for the time being. It won't take long." Rick looked at Bird Person. He really wanted to do this._

" _I will do this for you, Rick. Just take care of him for the rest of your babysitting job." Bird Person took Morty from him._

" _Everything is in the bag. I-I'm telling you this incase he w-wakes up while we're in my room." Rick looked at Bird Person when he gave him the bag._

 _Rick looked over at Morty before they left to his room. "I-I'll be back in a w-while, buddy. For the t-time being, be good to Pers f-for me, okay?" He smiled at Morty before leaving to his room._

" _Let's doOOOURRP this."_

* * *

Morty was out with Ericka for a while eating dinner at a diner.

When they finally got out, Ericka tried to start her motorcycle. "Damn it! My motorcycle won't start."

"Hey, let me try to hotwire it. I might electrocute myself, but it's fine." Morty found the wires that he needed to start it up.

He electrocuted himself and started it up. "We tell Rick nothing about this. Kapeash?" His hair stood up like Rick's.

"Kapeash. You can drive this time, Sanchez. Ready to get schwifty?" Ericka held on to him tight.

Morty revved the engine. "Hell Yeah, MOTHER FUCKA! Once we get to a wall, pop a portal."

The engine was fixed, and also tuned up a bit. Which made it fast as all hell. They left at the speed of light.

"Holy crap! Whoo hoo!" Ericka felt so alive.

"Portal! Now!" Morty was about to reach a wall.

She took out her portal gun and fired it at the wall.

Morty parked the motorcycle perfectly. "Damn. Now, let's get schwifty!" He had his hoodie on and put up his hood.

They both walked to Morty's room. "Milady." He opened his door and let her in first.

"Shut up dude. Shouldn't you tell Rick no to, you know?" Ericka didn't want for their night to get ruined by anyone.

"I'm already doing that." Morty was waiting for Rick to pick up.

"What's goin on dude?" Rick was out getting drunk.

"Whenever you come back, don't come in my room for a while. I got an amazing date status and craps bout to happen." Morty wanted to establish what was going on.

"I w-w-won't interfere with w-what you're doing. I promise, plus…. Bro code." Rick was halfway to passing out.

"Bro code. I'll call you later." Morty turned off his communicator. He locked the door and disabled the keypad along with making his room sound proof.

"How do you want to do this? Like do I take off everything or what?" Ericka knew how to have sex. She just didn't know how Morty had sex since everyone has different methods.

"Take everything off but your bra. And I see your face no matter what." Morty stripped and sat on the bed.

Ericka stripped too, until she got to her bra. Morty bit her neck hard and pushed her on the bed. "Moan for me baby."

Morty moved to her earlobe and bit it. He started kissing her neck and went down. She whined loudly.

Precum was dripping out from the head of Morty's cock. Ericka started sucking on Morty's dick.

She finally stopped sucking on his dick. She moaned loudly.

"Just do it. Fuck me Morty. Fuck me!"

Morty locked lips with Ericka. Their teeth grinned together. He put his dick in her vagina and swung his hips back and forth, pushing his dick further and further into her labia. He stopped kissing her.

"Say my name. Tell me you're a slut who loves me. Do it!" Morty went back in to make out with her.

"OH _MORTY_! _FUCK ME HARDER_ YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" She felt her bra getting removed from her body. She really didn't care. It just…. Felt weird for someone else to unclip her bra.

He put her bra on the floor and went back to making the magic happen. Morty licked her boobs and sucked on them. He'd only had sex once and that was when he when he got the sex robot from Gazorpazorp.

They both had an orgasm at the same time. His was shorter than her's. Morty took his dick out of her vagina and stuck it in her ass. "You like this, don't ya baby?"

She whined in reply. His dick was further up her ass then she even realized.

"I-I'm gonna….. C-Cum!" He did. Morty removed his dick from her ass and laid there with her. They both tried to catch their breath.

"That was…. The best sex.. I've ever had." Morty looked at her. She was really tired.

"Same…. This is the first time I had unprotected sex. I was a virgin." Ericka looked at her Senpai.

She knew what she did to him. He was going to have a hell of a time carrying around a baby inside him for a day. Rick was smart to wear a condom when they had sex. Morty risked it.

She slept with Morty through the night, feeling guilty for giving him the child to carry with him when the time comes.

* * *

 _ **AN: This chapter took so damn long! I had to describe what happened towards the end, the flashbacks and all the sex crap.**_

 _ **The baby won't be in the story until the sequel.**_

 _ **I also will try to write two stories at once! I want to make a cute little fic about Rick taking care of a very young Morty and the four year old version that was in Make It Go Away. I really want to, but I'll wait until this story is done.**_

 _ **This part in the story will be finished in a five or six more chapters.**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	20. That I Might Lose You

_**AN: Here comes the drunk fluff train! Choo Choo!**_

 _ **No triggers, only fluff and talking about Morty's first amazing date!**_

 _ **I started listening to Here Comes a Thought from Rebecca Sugar at SDCC. It made me cry when I thought about something for this chapter. You'll find out when you get fully into it.**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

That I Might Lose You

* * *

Morty woke up to find he was still naked and that Ericka left. She left something on his forehead. It was a note.

 _Sanchez,_

 _I had fun last night. Also, thanks for making my first time having unprotected sex a blast!_

 _~Ericka_

Morty went to go take a shower. He left his clothes on the toilet seat and started up the water.

He was exhausted from having his first real sex.

"Morty! I'm c-coming in!" Rick unlocked the door from the outside.

"I don't give a crap! Just come in!" Morty really didn't care. He'd stopped taking a shower and started a bath really quick. His dick really needed it.

Rick walked in. He sat on the counter top and watched Morty bathe. "Sooo, h-how'd it go last night?"

Morty sighed happily. "I was amazing…" His dick got hard just thinking about it.

"You got schwifty with her, didn't you?" Rick looked at him sideways.

"H-Hell yeah. I-I got laid and I fell asleep around twelve, one-ish in the morning. I don't really remember." Morty sank down in the water.

"Protected or unprotected?" Rick looked down at his hands.

"Unprotected. It felt sooo goood! Better than the sex robot. And she wanted it so hard." Morty smirked a bit as he said it.

"R-Really? I babysat you at one point when you were only a couple months and she wasn't that into it." Rick blushed that Morty had more luck with her than he did.

"Hold on, you had sex with her while babysitting _**me**_?! Why?" Morty really didn't understand it.

Rick sighed. "I loved her, and I told you that, but she loved you more. Eri wanted to be with you when I brought you to Bird Person's and we both took care of you when your mom told me to take care of you while they went somewhere. A-And you were happier with us."

Morty heard Rick's voice crack a bit. He knew Rick had mixed feelings about his mom and her choice to marry an idiot. He also knew that Rick had mixed feelings for any of his lovers and him.

"I-I guess she prematurely loved you more than me. I-I don't care though, i-it wasn't a real relationship and it was just me with an ally taking care of you, and ultimately having protected sex with her." Rick looked at the door.

"She talked about you a lot during our date. Eri said that she loved you, but was too afraid to tell you face to face and that you gave her an amazing sexual experience." Morty looked at the wall as he said that.

Rick's eyes widened. "Sh-She did? I-I thought she wasn't into me…. But she's yours now and she's more into you than me."

Morty never knew about any of this and didn't want Rick to be upset. He fell asleep in the bath. His muscles relaxed and he was at ease.

Rick got up. He found a washcloth, dipped it in the water and put body wash on the wet side. He started making tiny circles on Morty's arm and watched him smile as he did so.

Morty was still asleep when he finished. Rick took Morty out of the tub and drained the water. He got Morty's stuff and portaled him into his room.

Rick laid Morty on his bed and put two diodes on his temples to monitor his brain wave patterns. He

* * *

put another set of diodes on his temples and fell into a drunken sleep.

Summer went looking for Ericka. She wanted to talk to her about last night.

"So, you had sex with him and never told him about the fact he'd be carrying the child? What the actually fuck?! Yet, you told Rick before actually having sex!" Derick was getting annoyed. Morty was his friend and his cousin neglected to tell him about the crap he'd been cursed with.

Ericka pinched the bridge of her nose. "He'll find out when he's on Earth…. It's not my fault! So what, he won't die."

Summer overheard the conversion. She didn't understand what happened at all.

"So what?! When he does find out, he'll put everyone in danger. Our kind's babies take a lot out of the male and he's human! Human males don't carry babies, it's always the female! And labor hurts like ten times worst than getting kicked in the balls." Derick hadn't had sex before and neither had Jackson, but Derick knew from seeing Jackson being born.

"Shit! And the worst part is that probably only Rick knows he had unprotected sex. So I'm fucked…" Ericka started freaking out.

She knew that he was now going to carry a saviour to stop her sister forever. Ericka didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. He'd have to find out on his own.

* * *

Morty woke up feeling weird. He knew he wasn't drunk or stoned or exhausted. He looked down to see Rick sleeping on the floor by the bed. He had a set of diodes on his temples, measuring his brain waves on a monitor.

Rick's were the top ones and when Morty was asleep, his were on the bottom. He saw that his were the same frequency as Rick's, even though he was drunk as fuck.

He knew that Rick wasn't waking up anytime soon, and he just wanted to stay with him. He watched the motor become unstable at some points and restabilize. Morty looked down at Rick who had seemed to be upset over something.

"N-N-NO! ST-STOP! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM H-HIM! I'LL F-FUCKING KILL YOU!" Rick's forehead starting to collect sweat.

His reading jumped a lot, like what would have happened with a regular monitor for heart rate. Morty looked at Rick again and saw tears pouring out of his eyes.

Rick jolted up. "H-Holy crap." He looked up at Morty, who had put on a shirt and boxers during that time.

Morty put on pants and socks. He was calm about the whole thing. It was odd.

Rick got up and looked at Morty. He didn't understand what was going on. For Rick, his dreams and nightmares are very vivid. He can remember them like a sore thumb, even if he didn't want to. Even when he was drunk or had a hangover, he Rick could remember what his dream or nightmare was.

It was a curse for him. Rick felt a wave of warmth flood his body. He looked down at Morty who was hugging him.

Morty's eyes were light blue. He got really fucking tired of having his eyes change color based on his emotions. It got super annoying. But he was an official Sanchez now, so he just had to get used to it.

Rick didn't want to lose Morty. He needs him to stay stable and not off himself. Morty was the only reason he's still alive. His heart sank anytime he thought about losing Morty because of something he could prevent. Rick wiped away a tear that started rolling down his cheek.

"I-I saw you start crying in your sleep and I d-didn't know if you wanted me to wake you u-up." Morty buried his head in Rick's shirt.

Rick held back any emotion he could so his voice wouldn't crack. "I-I'm kind of g-glad you didn't."

He failed at hiding his emotions. It was harder now that Morty was older. He was smarter and understood him more.

"I have an idea. Rick, come with me." Morty put a blindfold over Rick's eyes.

"Morty, this is a whole knew level of I'm gonna fall everywhere while I'm drunk." Rick couldn't see worth shit. He felt like he unlocked a hidden sense, but he was just delusional.

Morty opened the door and led him to the roof. He held Rick's hand so he knew where he was going.

Rick was either gonna hate him or gonna be happier.

* * *

 _ **AN: I'm posting two chapters instead of just one or nothing at all.**_

 _ **Major feels in the next chapter and fluff beyond anything you'd want.**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	21. Love Like You

_**AN: Emotions coming now! Beware if you have a hard time controlling mixed emotions.**_

 _ **Reunion!**_

 _ **I listened to the completed version of Love Like You to write this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Love Like You

* * *

Morty led Rick up to the roof with a blindfold on. He wanted to make this a surprise so Rick could see his mom, Bird Person, and Squanchy in one place, just at different times.

"W-Was this really necessary?" Rick had his hand on the railing so he didn't fall on his face.

"It is. And you'll love it this way." Morty opened the door to the roof top.

"Sshh! Dad shut the hell up!" Summer brought Beth to the rooftop as well.

Morty unblindfolded Rick. His vision cleared and he started to tear up.

Beth ran to Rick and hugged him tight. "H-Hi sweetie. I-I missed you so m-much."

Beth looked up. "Oh dad!" She was crying happily.

Morty smiled. Rick and his mom were happy and he was enjoying this.

They stood there like that for a couple minutes. Jerry didn't like it one bit and tried to stop them. "No, dad. Don't ruin this for them. You already messed up a lot, let them have this. They need it." Summer held Jerry's arm to stop him from going any further.

Rick couldn't hold it in anymore. He started crying too. "Dad are you?" Beth looked at her father cry a bit.

Rick wiped away tears that started streaming down his cheeks. "Yes, Beth. I am."

Beth pushed back after a couple minutes. "I love you, dad."

"I-I love you too, sweetie." Rick stopped crying.

"Rick, close your eyes. I have something else to show you." Morty walked up to him slowly.

"Oookay?" Rick covered his eyes after closing them.

Morty brought Bird Person and Squanchy from the hallway. Beth and Summer both looked surprised. "You can open them now."

Rick uncovered his eyes and a huge smile spread across his face. He ran to Bird Person and hugged him while Squanchy moved to hug Rick.

"I-I thought- B-But how?" Tears streamed down his face as he looked at Bird Person.

"I saw him squanching "dying" and Ericka came to find any Freedom Fighters. I told her he got squanching shot multiple times and he was probably died, but she squanching said to bring him to the infirmary anyways. And this all squanching happened." Squanchy looked at Morty who was looking over the edge of the railing.

This was a normal thing for him. He was used to being the third or fourth wheel or just be unnoticed. Morty would come up here all the time when Rick was still in prison since he was alone and drink to numb himself to not think about what he'd said after the wedding and that it was most likely his fault for Rick leaving. And he could never handle it when he was without Rick.

Morty didn't have his flask, thank God, so he just stargazed while they talked to each other. He didn't want to ruin the moment for Rick to be with them.

Rick kept talking to them. He noticed that Morty was standing alone. "I-I'll be right back." Rick walked over to Morty.

He stood looking wherever Morty was looking. "What's wrong?" Rick looked over at Morty.

"Nothing. I do this all the time." Morty was still looking at the stars surrounding them.

Rick laughed a bit. "Since when?"

"Since me and Summer got here. I was alone, so I'd come up here with my flask and get drunk or stargaze if I ran out of liquor and didn't bother to fill it back up. It was the only place that I wasn't harassed by everyone." Morty looked to the side.

"You d-didn't like being alone again, d-did you?" Rick knew Morty did anything at all to forget about what he did. He didn't blame him.

Morty shook his head. "I made too much crap, had too much free time on my hands, hell, I almost gave up. I knew not to, but my anxiety lingered on to try and stop me from finding you. And I wasn't going to lose you." He looked back up at the stars.

Rick looked over at him. It was like he was staring into a mirror at a younger version of himself. Morty was a year younger than him when he decided to start drinking and doing crazy ass crap. And everyone made fun of him for being a genius. Then he established that school was for idiots.

"It was like my worst fear was coming to get me. And it was going to consume me until I did something to end it….." Rick and Morty knew they were too intelligent for their home planet.

"Out of all the Mortys I've ever had or seen, you're by far my favorite." Rick ruffled his hair. Morty smiled.

He wrapped his arms around Rick. "I love you so much, Rick." Morty buried his face in Rick's shirt.

"I love you more." Rick picked him up off the ground the best he could.

Morty wrapped his legs around his torso and his arms around Rick's neck. Rick rocked him slowly humming a song that he didn't remember the lyrics to in Morty's ear. He figured out what Rick had been singing in his dreams: He'd been singing Love Like You to him.

"I know what you're singing." Morty was falling asleep like that.

"Then what am I singing if you know it?" Rick smirked at him.

"You're singing Love Like You." Morty yawned a bit.

"How do you know what it is?" Rick felt Morty grow heavy on him.

"You sang it to me when I was a baby, Rick. I remember the tune. And I loved when you would." Morty closed his eyes.

Rick laughed. "It was the only way I could get you to go to sleep. You would cry for hours but when I'd hum or play the song on my guitar, you fell asleep in my arms. And it was…. Adorable to watch you sleep." Rick smiled as he remembered when he babysat for Beth and Morty would fall asleep on him.

Everyone left them alone on the roof. Rick left to Morty's room to put him to bed. His heart felt warm and he felt fuzzy with Morty sleeping in his arms.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen Years Ago….**_

 _Baby Morty was cranky. He hadn't had a nap yet and he was really tired. He wanted to go to sleep. He started crying loudly to try and get Rick's attention._

 _Rick heard Morty crying from his own room. He walked out of his room to see what was wrong. Rick picked up the screaming child and rocked him back and forth slowly. "H-Hey buddy, what's the matter, huh?"_

 _Morty quieted down a bit. He wanted to fall asleep right here right now._

 _Rick didn't know what he wanted. He didn't smell like shit, he didn't seem hungry. Morty quieted down more when he heard Rick humming something as he tried to figure out what he wanted._

" _You're tired, aren't you?" Rick continued to rock him in his arms. He hummed something random and it didn't work._

" _ **The kid was fucking picky on what he heard to put him to sleep.**_ _**Just fucking great.**_ " _Rick tried to remember a song he loved. He started humming Love Like You and Morty yawned._

 _He continued to hum it to him until the last verse. To his surprise, his grandson fell asleep in his arms. And he hated to admit it, but he looked adorable when he slept._

 _Rick brought Morty into his room to continue his work. Morty slept on his lap while he sketched out schematics for an invention. He was with his favorite person and didn't want him to leave…. Ever._

* * *

Rick opened the door. He laid Morty on the bed and covered him with the blanket that was on the bed. "T-Thank you. I owe you one for this."

He walked out to see Jerry standing outside. "What do y-you want? If you came to pull on my heart strings again, it's not gonna work."

"Don't play dumb with m- Wait what? Your heart strings? I upset you last time we had a conversation while Morty was asleep?" Jerry was dumbfounded. He thought Rick wasn't capable of emotions.

"Yeah…. And that's why your son broke your arm. Duh!" Rick started walking off when Jerry grabbed his arm.

"Why would he do that if he doesn't fight?" Jerry looked at Rick like an idiot.

"It's in my part of his genes. A Sanchez becomes protective over someone when they are vulnerable depending on how their relationship is with them and who they are. Reasons why I'm protective when I have to be." Rick rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to explain himself for this.

"I thought you were protective because you're a parent." Jerry crossed his arms.

"There is that in there too. But it's instinct. Hence the reason your son isn't dead." Rick was walking away from Jerry faster this time. He just wanted to go back to his room.

Rick shut the door to his room quick. His head felt oddly fuzzy and dizzy, even though he wasn't drunk. He wasn't thinking straight. Rick took off his lab coat and face planted onto his bed. He was tired as it is so it didn't matter.

Soon, they'd go back to Earth and everything would be normal or his version anyways. Right now, he was happy to be with his family again and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 _ **AN: This is gonna end in three more chapters. I want to end this one on a positive note and then the sequel starts off with crazy shit like how it would be in the show.**_

 _ **Hopefully I get everything down the right path for the sequel since I felt that this one was everywhere.**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


	22. Home

_**AN: I decided to finish up two chapters. So, this is the second to last chapter before I release the sequel.**_

 _ **I'm gonna post the new babysitting fic before I finish (I got bored, so I just wrote the first two randomly. XD)**_

 _ **I mostly wrote this one while listening to Closer by The Chainsmokers. I love their music so much!**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Home

* * *

Rick and Morty left early the next morning after they sent off Summer, Beth and Jerry back to the house.

Morty fell asleep in the passenger's seat since he didn't get a lot of sleep in the first place (which he was used to by now). His head hung over the seat belt as drool dripped down his chin.

Rick looked over at Morty for a split second and smirked. The expression on his face made him happy.

He couldn't believe the only person in this family who couldn't hurt anything even if he wanted to, actually got his ass arrested and suffered with him. " _What the hell was he trying to prove? That he was Jesus or some shit?_ "

But over all, he was proud of Morty for finally breaking out of his shell and actually doing something.

Rick decided to put on autopilot, take out a new set of incepters from his bag, put the transceiver in Morty's ear and the receiver in his own. He turned on Morty's then his and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Morty was sitting criss cross on the floor in his mind. He watched as memories started to pop up around him. Most of them were during his all-nighter nights where he injected himself with a serum to keep himself awake.

His mind found what happened when he was asleep in prison on the first day.

" _You assume that taking me on alone will be the best option don't you? Ha! That will be your fast demise child!" Veronica looked at him straight in the face._

 _Morty looked at her as chains tried to pull him back. "Y-You're wrong! Rick c-could help me! He always does, well, most of the time."_

 _Veronica snorted. "Why do you trust him? He doesn't give a shit about you! He never has and_ _ **NEVER WILL.**_ _Plus, he can't really help you. Sanchez is weak and mark my damn words. He.. will…. BREAK!"_

 _He felt his body being pulled back. His feet pulled back against the chains. "As long as I-I'm here, as f-far as I'm concerned, he won't! I can keep Rick sane. Y-You watch!"_

" _Smith, he can't stand two seconds with a gun in front of him. What makes you think that_ _ **you**_ _, an insane teenager, have power over that? I rule here, you don't!" She stomped her heel._

 _Morty fell flat on his face. He couldn't win against her alone, but everyone was counting on him._ " _ **Keep…. it…... together. Morty, as far as she's concerned, Rick is her number one priority and she will stop at nothing to hurt him to make him crack."**_

" _You may have control here, in the prison. But Rick and I have control in our own minds. You want to take me down and bring him with me, go on ahead. But realise… You… Can't…. Control….. U-Us!"_

The memory fade afterwards. Morty put it in the files that he had for every memory he ever had. And he had a file for this. It was the "Retarded Nightmare" one.

Rick had popped in shortly after. He could tell that Morty sensed his presence since he didn't freak out. Or Morty just didn't care at that moment.

" _He just sits there? What even is this?_ " Rick walked around for a bit until something flew past him.

Morty saw the large E on the memory. He opened it up and it showed when he was pulling one of his all-nighters.

" _What the hell are you doing up this late? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Ericka was standing in the doorway of Morty's room, looking at him._

 _Morty looked up at her. "Y-You should know by now t-that nighttime takes up half of all t-time. I can't sleep anyways."_

 _Ericka looked down to see what the hell he was doing. "What, because you have too many thoughts?"_

" _What? No, I f-fucking wish! I'm fucking plagued with nightmares! I can't sleep, even when I-I'm drunk! This is the only way I'm n-not plagued." Morty looked up at her then looked back down at his work. "Plus, I broke my gun that stays in the corner of my desk."_

" _How the hell did you break it?" Ericka noticed it was gone when she walked in. She was gonna ask about that._

 _Morty leaned back against the chair a bit. "Being s-stupid, I guess. It wasn't broken until I….. SUMMER! Goddamn her!" He cupped his face. His hands gripped his cheeks._

 _Ericka could tell his was upset and she really didn't blame him. "Put your door on lock when leave."_

 _Morty sighed loudly in disappointment. "I do lock my door when I leave. She knows my password! Almost everyone does!"_

" _Then just change it." Ericka knew his password, but never went in uninvited._

" _Eri, I can't remember any other password except for this one! I made the password that for a reason." Morty went over to his bed and fell face first onto it._

" _Where are the schematics for it? Wouldn't that be an easier way to fix it?" Ericka looked at him._

 _Morty laughed sarcastically. "I didn't make schematics for it! I meant to but….."_

" _You forgot, didn't you?" She looked at him with an unimpressed expression._

" _Shut the hell up! I was tired and I ran out of serum to keep me awake! You can't really blame me." Morty started to fall asleep._

" _Get rest. You need it." She began to leave his room._

" _Fine… I'll get some sleep! I don't really need it though." Morty looked at her with an angry expression._

" _Goodnight. And don't be a bitch." She walked out to let him sleep._

" _Fuck You Too!" He held up his middle finger in the dark which was pointless._

The memory ended and he took out the files again. For a teenager, he was organised, even in his brain.

Rick had watched the whole thing from behind Morty. " _No wonder Morty didn't crack easily. He also isn't little anymore._ "

He walked over to Morty. He sat down fairly close to him. Morty didn't even look up from what was in front of him.

Morty was holding an envelope type memory with a large R in the middle. He didn't want to watch that one right now. He sent it back to where it came from.

Another one came to him, but this time it was with a large S in the middle instead of an R. He opened that one and it played what happened when he took her for a gun deal. "Stupid ass bitch."

" _So I stay here? Then what the hell is even the point of bringing me in the first place?!" Summer was agitated. She wanted to come along to help, not stand and wait._

 _Morty reached into his "Assassin Backpack" and pulled out a spray bottle. "Go nuts on any Wanted posters with my face on them. I can't be found or we're screwed."_

" _Why are you wanted again?" Summer wanted to make him a bit upset. "I mean, besides the fact that you act like someone we know."_

 _Morty sighed. "I t-told you: I'm an assassin and an illegal dealer. Why else would I be wanted?"_

" _Maybe because you're a retard." Summer laughed loudly._

 _He rolled his eyes. "Wh-When did you start acting like me?"_

" _When did you start acting like Grampa? I mean come on! Don't start being a fucking sheep." Summer had her hands on her hips._

" _You smoke and do drugs that make your ass big! I can't take all the blame." Morty walked to the place he had to meet up at._

" _Fine! But if you get arrested, it's not my fault!" Summer started tagging the poster with a middle finger with the words "Peace Among Worlds, BITCH!"_

The memory ended at that and he put the memory in one of the files.

Rick blinked twice. " _What the hell even was that? I assumed that they wouldn't do_ _ **THAT**_."

A lot of memories with R started to show up. He didn't want to watch them with Rick around. It was too nerve racking.

* * *

Morty was starting to wake up. His eyes opened slowly. He felt warmth wash over him.

Rick had moved him into his lap. He was happy to be with Morty. He didn't care about what he saw in his mind. Morty would always be amazing in Rick's book.

His head didn't move when he woke up fully. His nerves needed to settle back in and actually wake up too.

They finally got home at twelve am Earth time. Rick didn't move too fast so he didn't scare Morty. "It's wa-way too late to do anything. I'm gonna take you to bed, okay?"

He got out of the ship slowly so he didn't fall on his ass. Well, slower than usual.

Morty didn't feel Rick move out of the ship, up the stairs or even put him in his own bed. "Y-You are the only go-good thing that came out o-of this mess we all call l-life. And…. I-I'm proud of that."

Rick left Morty's room to go get their stuff from the ship. He came back to drop off his bags then went to his own room.

He decided to unpack everything tomorrow. Right now, he was gonna sleep.

* * *

 _ **AN: One last chapter. Sorry about making ya'll think there was more. I didn't want to drag it on for an eternity.**_

 _ **The new babysitter fic will be up before the next chapter. I promise.**_

 _ **So stay tuned, and Stay Schwifty!**_


	23. The Disease

_**AN: This is the last chapter for this part in the story. The sequel will be up maybe tomorrow morning/ afternoon/ evening I really don't know.**_

 _ **I based this one solely on three songs from Undertale: Finale the dual mix, Here We Are and Amalgam on Youtube.**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three:

The Disease

* * *

Victoria was trying to find Patient Zero. She couldn't find him anywhere and her mother need him fast.

The disease had been spreading for fourteen years now. Veronica had been trying to quarantine Patient Zero since the first sign of the outbreak.

"Any sign of him?" Veronica was worried. She didn't want to risk the prison becoming contaminated.

"No. But there is- HOLY CRAP!" Victoria found someone but she didn't know who.

An slimey alien tried to climb on her hazmat suit and infect her. "C-C-Computer, sc-scan this alien to see i-if this was P-Patient Z-Z-Zero."

She held the tiny remote PC out toward the alien.

* * *

"Name: Zaxophya Xerosthy

Race: Unknown

Dimension: C-236

State: Close to death

Patient Zero: Definitely"

* * *

"Mom, I found him. Well, what's left of him." Victoria held up the slime in her hand as she put a holo screen up in front of her.

"Bring him back. And don't take off the suit. Got it?" Veronica wanted her daughter back in one piece. She didn't want to make another one.

"Yes mother." She got him in the quarantine bubble and rolled him into the Fed quarantine ship.

"Come on! Get the hell back here!" Veronica was panicking. She didn't want to make another girl from scratch. It took way too long to get the right DNA.

"Mom!" Victoria was rolling the bubble to her. It was oozing everywhere.

"Jesus Christ. He can't be safe. Get him in the actual quarantine now!" She pointed to the door with the Hazard sign on it.

Victoria left with Patient Zero to the room. "Computer, how far has the disease spread?"

"Up to Earth."

"Oh my God. Morty!" Victoria finished securing Patient Zero in quarantine. " _She'll try to pick his brain for answers again. Literally pick it. And then the whole fiasco will happen all over again! Wait, does he have that part of his brain there or did my aunt not put it back in his head. She probably did since he had his hell memories._ "

"My mother doesn't care about you or anyone here for that matter. She just wants Federation criminals here and to break them. I care about all beings unlike my mom." Victoria rubbed the glass he was behind.

She sighed. "I wish I could help all of you. I'm not smart enough to do it. I wish I could stop my mom from being a dick lord too. She'll hurt my friend and his family."

Victoria took out the picture she found after the blast. Her eyes watered a bit. "I-I need Smith. He'll kn-know what to do. Hopefully."

She held the picture close to her heart like it should be. She began to cry and slid down the door.

After that day, they were all screwed.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey hope you enjoyed this fic! I'm gonna post the sequel later or maybe tomorrow depending on when the rest of it is done.**_

 _ **I'll update the babysitter fic in the meantime too.**_

 _ **Stay Schwifty my friends!**_


End file.
